Cepheus
by ritsuka10
Summary: Hermione Granger es una agresiva fiscal con aspiraciones a ocupar el lugar de ministra, su vida profesional se vio golpeada por un inesperado "percance". Ha decidido continuar sin importar los señalamientos por ser una madre soltera. Aunque se niega a decir el nombre del padre todos sus amigos saben la verdad al ver al bebé. Una batalla se librará entre una leona y una serpiente.
1. Ice flower

Una pequeña figura se movía entre unas sábanas blancas con estampados de ranas, su cabello rubio era la característica más sobresaliente, así como su piel nívea y cuando separaba esos rosados párpados dejaba ver un gris profundo en sus orbes. La guardiana esa mañana, una chica de cabellos rubios rizados y alborotados dejó sus deberes para volver a la cuna embrujada que recitaba una suave melodía de cuna, estiró sus manos para liberar los delgados brazos, entonces gemidos aparecieron en esos labios rosados.

—Debe tener hambre.—Una castaña en pijama hizo acto de presencia, la mujer de cabellos rizados se acomodo sobre una silla mecedora, entonces la guardiana sacó al bebé de la cuna y traslado al regazo de su madre.—Muchas gracias Luna, me has cuidado desde que salí de San Mungo

—No me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que estas sola en esta casa cuidando de mi ahijado.—Comentó emocionada haciendo pucheros al bebé de apenas un mes de nacido.—Las primeras semanas son las difíciles ya que se deben acostumbrar a su nuevo mundo, y es bueno que Harry me extrañe.

La castaña descubrió su pecho derecho para pegar la boca del pequeño infante. Luna y Harry comenzaron a vivir juntos hace apenas dos años antes. Ambos ingresaron al departamento de aurores, por increíble que pareciera esa peculiar rubia anhelaba continuar experimentando aventuras con su amigo Potter pero las exigencias de la profesión la obligaron a enfocarse a la área de laboratorio, investigando maldiciones, pociones, entre otras peculiaridades. Alejada del peligroso campo de batalla.

El salvador del mundo mágico, era jefe de departamento de Aurores, anteriormente fue líder táctico en campo pero desde el embarazo de Hermione decidió aceptar ser el líder y trabajar en oficina. Él después de la segunda guerra se convirtió en su protector y hermano.

—Lo he escuchado en las noches escabullirse a tu recamara.—Le comentó en tono burlón, causando un sonrojo en la rubia.—Son una pareja adorable deberían dejar de esconderse, aunque llevan más de dos años saliendo, su romance es un secreto.

—No quiero que la gente opine de nuestra relación además a Harry le traen malos recuerdos los reporteros de corazón rosa que siempre buscan razones para hablar de él.— La rubia acercó una pequeña toalla blanca para colocarla en el hombro de la mujer, el pequeño rubio necesitaba eructar .—El romance y rompimiento con Ginny estuvo en la portada de las revistas todo el tiempo, quedó hastiado y yo no soy buena en eso.

Harry y Ginevra tuvieron un apasionado y torrente romance que era vigilado por sus acérrimos fans, la relación sofoco al primero lo sumerge en un agónico circo por lo que terminó rompiendo con la pelirroja, fue un drama digno de una telenovela. La familia Weasley lo acepto pero guardaron unas migajas de rencor al pelinegro, Ronald fue el único que apoyó al cien por ciento a su amigo, de hecho fue él quien lo animó a mantener una relación con Luna, al notar que hacían una maravillosa pareja.

—Es tan lindo mi pequeño ahijado.—Indicó tomando en sus brazos al regordete pequeño que hacía burbujas con su baba.—Puedo pasar horas y horas viendo sus monadas.

—Cariño pero me haz jurado que yo soy lo mas lindo que te gusta ver—Una varonil voz interrumpió la escena, ahí bajo el umbral se encontraba Harry Potter.—¿Como sigues Herms?.—La chica movió su mano simulando un más o menos.—He traído algo para comer demás Ron te ha enviado algo.

El hombre mostró una cajita de papel con el logo de la pastelería Maison Bertaux, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, su ex novio la conocía muy bien. Mantuvieron un lindo romance pero en determinado momento ambos decidieron darle prioridad a sus carreras profesionales. Ronald Weasley se convirtió en un ávido hombre de negocios junto a George expandieron su imperio por el mundo mágico, ahora el chico era un conquistador empedernido, rompiendo corazones de todas las nacionalidades posibles.

—Son tartitas de fresa, mis favoritas.—Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al observar los postres dentro de la caja.—¿Por Qué no ha venido?

—Tiene una cita, creo que por fin nuestro Ron va sentar cabeza con esa chica.—Comentó emocionado sacando el resto de la comida y acomodandola sobre la mesa.—Te ves hermosa como mamá.

—No hagas propuestas indecorosas frente a nuestro ahijado.—Contestó la rubia arrullando al bebé, lo acomodó dentro de un bambineto portátil de tono azul marino oscuro, un regalo de Bill y esposa.—Huele delicioso, cariño sin tí moriríamos de hambre.

La rubia abrazó al moreno por la espalda para depositar un beso en los labios y sentarse a su lado. Los tres magos comenzaron a conversar sobre varios temas, nunca tocaron aquel relacionado al padre de esa mata de cabellos rubios, no era necesario averiguarlo o ser un adivino. Aquellos rasgos solo pertenecían a una línea familiar muy específica. Era un heredero del clan Malfoy.

—He decidido el nombre de su ahijado, será Cepheus.—Soltó la mujer como si no tuviera importancia absorbiendo la sopa.—Es el nombre es una constelación del norte que representa al legendario rey de Etiopía Cefeo, me agradado mucho.

—Es una constelación muy cercana a otra que se llama Draco.—La ravenclaw también soltó como si no tuviera importancia, Hermione detuvo sus acciones.— Padre e hijo, es una buena combinación, me gusta.

La mujer continuó absorbiendo la sopa de su cuchara, Harry llevó sus ojos a la castaña que se quedaba pensativa. Agradecia que nadie le cuestionara como era que ella, la chica más lista de Hogwarts y heroína terminó embarazada de un hombre tan cruel y frío como aquella serpiente.

—¿Él lo sabe? —Cuestionó de golpe el pelinegro abandonando los cubiertos a un lado de su plato.—No me importa saber qué pasó entre ustedes pero como hombre te puedo asegurar que si tuviera un hijo me gustaría saberlo. —Estiró las manos para atrapar la muñeca de la castaña.—Ginny vuelve de su luna de miel la semana que viene, vendrá con su nuevo esposo a visitarte y hasta ahora ha logrado esconder lo evidente pero no va a detenerlo.

—Son los mejores amigos.—Intervino la rubia colocando su mano sobre las de su pareja.—Es normal que le diga que ha sido padre.

La castaña se puso de pie para llevar las manos a su cabeza, cuando vio la primera vez a su hijo supo que no tendría oportunidad de esconder su origen, era tan evidente quién era su padre. Un total bastardo al que odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, a ese hombre la guerra y los años posteriores solo lo volvieron más frío y calculador. No le importaba si Blaise le confirmaba lo que ella meses antes le dijo, ella sabía que no le interesaba un bastardo hijo mestizo.

—Ahora estará seguro que es su hijo.—Soltó para mirar fijamente a su mejor amigo.—No creo que le importe un niño mestizo cuando está casado con una mujer de sangre pura capaz de darle muchos más descendientes.

Harry tragó en seco, esa confesión le deba todas las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos, ese hombre lastimó a su mejor amiga, anhelaba salir corriendo en ese momento e irle a partir la cara. La familia Malfoy agregó un una nuevo miembro ocho meses antes, Astoria Greengrass se volvió en la flamante esposa de Draco. Lo que haya pasado entre la heroína de los leones y príncipe de las serpientes fue antes de que fuera un hombre comprometido, una última cana al aire.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Este es un nuevo mini fic, es una historia corta pero con drama, quiero a Hermione y Malfoy peleando, odiándose con toda el alma. Espero les guste, no olviden decirme que les parece la idea. Saludos


	2. No Mercy

El rubio se acercó a su amigo para sujetarlo por el cuello, ¿Qué clase de estupidez acababa de decir? Sí, él y la leona tuvieron un breve romance antes de casarse pero nunca pensó que hubiese consecuencias. A nadie le confesó aquella aventura, era uno de sus más profundos secretos, esas semanas con la castaña fueron como un sueño por lo tanto se hizo a la idea de que nunca paso.

—No niegues que es tuyo porque yo mismo lo cargue y es una copia idéntica tuya.—El moreno trataba de alejarse de su nervioso amigo.—Esta mañana que llegamos, lo primero que quiso hacer mi esposa Ginevra fue a ver a su recién aliviada amiga, ahí es donde conocí a tu hijo Cepheus.

—Una constelación cercana a la de Draco.— Añadió el rubio soltando del agarre a su mejor amigo.

El hombre tomó la capa del perchero para salir a toda velocidad, necesitaba respuestas a las múltiples preguntas que saltaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué Hermione no dijo nada? ¿En realidad era su hijo?

* * *

Hermione se encontraba acostada sobre su enorme cama con su bebé a un lado. El pequeño rubio la observaba con sus despiertos ojos grises, emitía sonidos extraños, movía sus manos y piernas emocionado al escuchar la voz de su madre. La pareja estaba sola, su tía Ginevra salió apurada persiguiendo a su marido quien casi cae desmayado al ver a ese bebé. La leona no temía por la reacción de Draco, él le dejó muy claro que no le importaba su hijo.

—Hola huroncito.—Le susurro atrapando una de sus manos para depositar un beso.—No puedo creer que crezcas tan rápido, soy mamá.

El bebé lanzaba algunas risas y pataleaba emocionado cada vez que la mujer besaba una parte de su cuerpo. Hermione lo tomó en sus brazos para acomodarlo en su regazo, con la mano libre sujeto su varita e hizo levitar algunos peluches. Le agradaba ser bruja, aunque pronto debía volver al trabajo quería disfrutar cada minuto con su hijo.

—Se dice " **wingardium leviosa** ", cuando evocas un hechizo debes ser claro con las palabras para no equivocarte.—Comentaba mostrando la varita, el bebé movía sus brazos como si deseara atrapar el objeto.—Tu tío Ron odiaba cuando lo corregía.

La mujer continuó conversando con el bebé, le explicaba la importancia de ese hechizo para su primer año en Hogwarts. La bruja nunca creyó disfrutar la maternidad como en ese momento. Era una profesional consagrada en su trabajo, una mujer que vivió la vida loca hasta que se hartó de ella, se enamoró y rompieron su corazón multiples veces. Tener un hijo no estaba dentro de sus planes pero tampoco llegaba a romperlos. Era una mujer independiente económicamente hablando, autónoma en sus decisiones y poseía libre de albedrío. Que Draco no resultó el fin del mundo pero si una herida profunda en su corazón.

—Sé que amas a tu tío Harry pero también debes querer a Ron, él es un gran chico que me ayudó a traerte al mundo.—Le susurro besando su mejilla derecha, entonces el sonido del timbre captó su atenciòn.— Tía Luna ha vuelto olvidar las llaves, realmente el amor la trae mas loquita de lo normal.

Se puso de pie para dejar al bebé dentro de su cuna, no sin antes depositar otro beso en su mejilla izquierda, los peluches continuaban flotando a su alrededor. Hermione bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta, se molesto por los continuos golpes desesperados sobre la madera. La acción se transformó desagradable al abrir se encontró con el personaje menos pensado. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy usando un elegante traje negro con una capa del mismo tono, no había cambiado nada en él desde la última vez, quizá ahora apestaba más a humo de cigarros que los días que pasó a su lado.

— Deja de golpear mi puerta. —Le enfrentó molesta sus ojos demostraban su rabia y odio.—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero ver a mi hijo.—Soltó tratando de ingresar por el umbral pero la mujer se interpuso.—Muévete, Granger.

La castaña se negó acceder a que ingresara a su casa. Draco entonces enfoco la mirada en esa mujer, sus mejillas estaban más inflamadas que la última vez que la vio, usaba unos leggins negros, una camisa azul marino hasta los muslos, unos tenis del mismo tono. No llevaba una gota de maquillaje y su cabello estaba sujetado por una trenza. En un aspecto tan simple continuaba siendo hermosa.

—No sé de qué me hablas así que lárgate de mi casa.—Repitió tratando de evitar que el hombre cruzara el umbral.—No hay nada tuyo aquí.

—Blaise me ha dicho que tuviste un hijo idéntico a mi.—La sujetó por la muñeca para obligarla a retroceder. —He venido a comprobar que es mio.

Esa última frase fue una puñalada en el ya herido corazón de la leona. ¿Seguía dudando de su palabra? ¿Qué clase de mujer pensó que fue aquel verano? Su mandíbula se trabo, sus labios temblaron cargados de decepción, con el paso del tiempo más se decepcionó al creer que existía algo de dignidad en ese hombre.

—No, no es tuyo Malfoy.—Le gritó sin apartar la vista, lo golpeo levemente en el pecho para sacarlo del umbral.—Él s solo mio, nada tendrá que ver contigo.

Malfoy percibió esa aura asesina desprendiendo de la piel canela, la aventura que sostuvo con ella fue una fantasía antes de casarse, aquel verano en Marruecos fue como un sueño, muchas veces creyó que nunca sucedió. Ni en el colegio la había visto tan furiosa como en ese instante. Trató de alcanzar un mechón de su cabello, atraído por su aroma, pero unos lloriqueos provenientes del segundo piso de esa pequeña casa atraparon la atención de ambos brujos.

Hermione se giró apresurada para correr en dirección a la habitación, era mamá primeriza y cada ruido fuera del rango normal la atemorizaba, llegó a su cuarto para tomar en sus brazos a ese mata de rizos rubios. El pequeño estaba envuelto en una manta con rostros de pollos dibujados. Le regalo una sonrisa al notar que solo la llamaba.

—Aquí está mamá.—Comentó en tono dulce acariciando una de esas blancas mejillas, el pequeño lanzó una bomba de baba encantado por los rizos de su madre.— Eres un pequeño huroncito tramposo.

Dejo otro beso en su frente para acunarlo y mecerlo, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de un olvidado personaje, dentro de su casa, a un metro de distancia estaba Malfoy. Draco siguió a la angustiada mujer por toda la casa, cuando la vio levantar esa pequeña figura entendió todo, esa piel, ese cabello. No había duda de la verdad.

—Es mio.—Ya no era una pregunta sino una afirmación profunda, el hombre dio un paso con los brazos extendidos.— Es mi hijo.

—No, te equivocas.—Nuevamente la leona se ponía a la defensiva dando un paso hacia atrás para dejar al bebé dentro de la cuna y darle la espalda.— Tú mismo te negaste a reconocerlo meses antes cuando te envie un carta para avisar de su existencia.

La chica rápidamente tomo su varita dejada sobre el buró, a un lado de su cama. La sujeto fuertemente para amenazar al hombre.

—Cepheus es mío, tú perdiste el derecho de ser su padre cuando lo llamaste "sucio mestizo", el segundo que dudaste de mi honor.— Obligó al rubio a retroceder al poner un extremo de la varita sobre el pecho del rubio.— Eres un auténtico bastardo, mi hijo nunca llevará su pomposo apellido, hazte a un lado como en el pasado.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? Granger.—Se defendió deteniéndose, no le importaba que esa varita se hundiera en su ropa.— Te haz vuelto completamente loca, Cepheus es un Malfoy, lleva mi sangre en sus venas, es parte de mi.

La bruja le dio la oportunidad meses antes, después de saber tan feliz noticia la quiso compartir con el padre, le envió una nota cargada de emoción y alegría, confesó sus sentimientos La respuesta fueron crueles líneas que ponían en duda su honor, su dignidad como mujer, la menosprecio por su origen y en cambio le enviaba una invitación para su próximo enlace. Malfoy piso su orgullo de diferentes maneras, le rompió el corazón como nadie antes le permitió hacerlo, lo amo a tal grado de enloquecer mientras ella solo fue una aventura excitante.

—No permitiré que lo toques o tengas que ver con su crianza, no dejaré que lo vuelvas una imitación barata tuya.—Elevó la voz causando que el pequeño niño iniciara una serie de gimoteos.— No tienes derecho de ser su padre.

El rubio cansado de los insultos dirigió la mano a su varita entonces supo que no estaban solos.

—No olvides con quién te metes.—La varonil voz provino del pasillo, ahí estaba Harry con su novia como compañera de asalto, dos experimentados aurores.—Lárgate cobarde.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : El fanfic es corto, creo que unos 10 cap a lo máximo. Espero les guste como va. Gracias a las personas que dejaron un review diciendo que les gustaba la nueva idea.

Saludos y gracias


	3. Into the darkness

Draco casi destrozaba su oficina, la furia lo consumía por dentro, seguía sin creer que aquella leona fuera tan egoísta como para prohibir que viera a su propio hijo. Era una total mentira, él nunca recibió una carta o anuncio sobre su embarazo. Debía estar mintiendo por una importante razón. Un ruido proveniente de la puerta captó su atención, ahí estaba Balise con el rostro compungido por la preocupación.

—Voy a contactar a Theo.— Su voz se elevó y ese tono orgulloso se hizo presente.— Le voy a quitar a mi hijo a esa mentirosa.

—Cálmate Draco.—Contestó el moreno preocupado, era su culpa por decir sobre el bebé de Granger.— Primero debes hablar con ella, no olvides que es la fiscal del ministerio de magia.

Blaise dio un par de pasos en dirección a su amigo, estiró el brazo para calmarlo. Era responsable de esa situación, pero no podía guardar silencio. Draco era su amigo y debía saber sobre su hijo. Era consciente que al llegar a casa su adorada esposa lo iba a reprender. Le dio un par de palmadas al rubio, quién formaba un puño en su mano, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

—Nunca recibí una carta, estoy seguro que miente y no entiendo el origen de su odio.—EL hombre se relajó un poco para dejarse caer en su silla, Blaise alcanzaba la botella de whisky y un par de vasos.— Tuvimos un romance cuando estuve en Marruecos pero fue solo una maldita aventura de verano.

Zabini lleno ambos vasos de alcohol, Draco se tomó el interior del suyo de un solo trago. ¿Por Qué hermione se comportaba tan agresiva? Cuando estuvieron en Marruecos era dulce, inteligente y bastante coqueta. Eso le gustó de ella, verla en ese entallado vestido negro tomando una copa en el bar del hotel, como sacada de una historia muggle. Largas y torneadas piernas, piel canela. Fueron las semanas más intensas ¿Por Qué lo odiaba tanto?

—Está claro que por fin enloqueció la come libros.—Expecto sirviendo más whisky en su vaso.— Cuando trate de coquetear la primera vez con ella se puso a la defensiva pero poco a poco fue cediendo, hicimos una buena química.

Draco volvió a tomar del vaso, la tuvo que acosar un par de días pero al final Granger aceptó ir a una cita con él. No fue a un elegante sitio sino tuvieron que explorar las Cascadas de Ouzoud. Nunca en su vida había tenido una cita donde se ensucia los zapatos pero admitió ser agradable aquella majestuosa postal. Los siguientes días vagaron por Meknes, comprobando lo sabionda que era su nueva conquista, aquella castaña fue su guía turística personal redactando el origen de cada una de las edificaciones.

—¿Estás seguro que solo fuiste una aventura para ella?.—Le cuestionó el moreno sin apartar la vista, Draco se removió nervioso, era claro que él no era del tipo de chico que Hermione se llegaría a enamorar.— La conozco por mi esposa y pues ella no es de tener aventuras en las vacaciones.

—Ella nunca fue cursi o romántica como las otras chicas. —Se defendió llevando los dedos a la barbilla.—Nunca mencionó un te quiero, o algo por el estilo. He estado con muchas mujeres y sé cuando se enamoran.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, nunca confesaría que fue Hermione quien lo terminó. La chica simplemente una mañana desapareció, cuando pregunto por ella en el lobby del hotel el dependiente le dijo que esa señorita había viajado a Londres en la madrugada. Se fue sin despedirse, era claro que la leona se arrepiente de esa "aventura", por favor quién en su sano juicio se acostaba con el chico que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella? .—El moreno, quien ahora estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio lo observó fijamente.— ¿Te gustó?

—Claro que me gustó, ella es hermosa e inteligente, una rara combinación entre algunas brujas.— Desvió la mirada para sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.— Nunca me enamore, no soy tan estúpido para poner mis ojos en alguien como ella.

Su comentario sonaba a una ofensa pero en realidad era un cumplido. Granger era un incansable, una astuta bruja respetada en el ministerio, una heroína con un corazón dulce y agresivo. Para nada su tipo, ellos no tenían futuro como pareja, el pensar en esa situación era un dolor de cabeza. Draco nunca cometió el error de mezclar sexo con sentimientos, ya que él carecía de los segundos.

—Voy a tratar de contactar a Hermione, nuevamente.—El hombre dejó escapar el humo de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie.—Si vuelve a enloquecer vamos a tener que vernos en la corte, Cepheus es mi hijo y no voy a descansar hasta tenerlo a mi lado.

* * *

En una desastrosa cocina una rubia trataba de batir los ingredientes dejados en el interior de un tazón, seguía las instrucciones de un libro que flotaba a su alrededor, tuvo algunos percances al confundir la sal con la azucar, o cuando rompió los huevos, pero después de fallar varias veces logró hacer la mezcla para unas galletas de vainilla.

Un pelinegro arribó por la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin hacer ruido se acercó por la espalda de la cocinera, quien por estar pendiente a las instrucciones del libro que flotaba no se percató de su presencia, o eso el brujo pensaba. La rodeo por la cintura para depositar un beso en la mejilla.

—Todo esto es tu culpa.—La rubia comentó sin inmutarse, era imposible asustar a Luna cuando sus sentidos estaban desarrollados a su máxima capacidad.— En definitiva no soy buena cocinando.

—Eres una de las brujas naturalistas más importantes del siglo, eres hermosa, amable y con un corazón lleno de magia,.—El pelinegro susurró para girarla y limpiar un poco de harina dejada en el arco de la nariz.— No debes ser perfecta en todo, con ser mi Luna Lovegood es suficiente.

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron rojas, su novio no era muy listo con las palabras pero cuando se esforzaba por ser tierno era el mejor. Se colgó a su cuello dejando caer harina sobre la capa, atrapo sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente. Lo amaba por ser el único capaz de entender su rara forma de ver el mundo, no se burlaba, no se ría, sino escuchaba paciente y preguntaba intrigado sobre sus locas teorías.

—¿Me vas a ayudar con el horno? sospecho que quizá puedo causar un incendio.— Le susurro dulcemente para ponerse de puntillas y alcanzar nuevamente esos labios.— Te quiero Harry Potter.

—Claro que sí mi adorada hada.—Contestó para sujetar fuertemente con ambas manos por la cintura y hacerla girar con cuidado por esa pequeña cocina.— Estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras el pelinegro se ponía un gorro de chef y un delantal para terminar de hacer las galletas de mantequilla, que tanto se le antojaban al brujo. Hermione se mantuvo en su posición no quería interrumpir aquella cursi escena, ya suficiente hacían sus amigos con cuidarla para separarlos en un romántico momento. Cuando Harry le confesó sobre sus sentimientos hacia Luna, fue una situación rara pero al verlos juntos todo encajaba perfectamente. A veces ellos conversaban horas y horas, aún rodeados por otras personas se sumergían en una burbuja mágica.

La leona subió por la escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación donde escuchó los balbuceos de su hijo, se acercó a la cuna donde lo tomó en sus brazos. Le gustaba esa blanca piel, sus profundos orbes de tonalidades grises y ese cabello color oro. Se arrepentía de la mañana que se fue sin decirle nada a Draco, pero estaba molesta, ofendida. Quiso que el chico la siguiera en Londres, demostrara sentimientos por ella pero solo dejo ver la verdad sobre ese romance. No la quería como ella a él.

—No nos hará falta papá, tendrás muchos tíos que te van adorar.— Comentó acariciando su rostro.— ¿Por Qué tuviste que parecerte tanto a él? .-—Su vista se volvió vidriosa, sus labios temblaron.— Tú si vas a quererme ¿Verdad?

Se aferró a ese pequeño ser que balbucea dulcemente entre sus brazos. Admitir en voz alta que se enamoró de Draco era un golpe a su ya destrozado orgullo. En aquella carta le confesó sus sentimientos y este solo los pisoteo, los desecho como basura. Era cruel separar a un hijo de su padre, pero Draco nunca sería un buen progenitor. Era un ser humano sin sentimientos que solo jugaba con las mujeres para divertirse antes de comprometerse en un altar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autor** a: Gracias por los reviews, espero le guste el capitulo, el cual es pequeño. No olviden que es un fanfic cortito. Saludos & Abrazos


	4. Pieces

Malfoy respiraba con dificultad, le costaba trabajo mantener la calma, llevaba una semana tratando de contactar a Granger pero la bruja simplemente no contestaba a sus cartas. Intentó acosarla en su domicilio pero continuamente se encontraba acompañada por la lunática o cara rajada. Necesitaba sorprenderla en un instante a solas para hablar con calma. Entonces la observó salir de la casa usando ropa formal, esa mañana lucía más hermosa que otros días, el embarazo le cayò maravillosamente. La siguió de cerca sin levantar sospecha hasta llegar al ministerio, pensó que quizá tenía un pendientes en la oficina.

Era su oportunidad soñada después de que la mujer entrara a su oficina el rubio ingresó sin permiso, sorprendiendo a la bruja que caminaba en dirección a su silla, se giró a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? .— La mujer cuestionó elevando el tono de su voz, camino hacia el hombre.— Lárgate.

— Si me sacas de tu oficina juro que te haré un espectáculo.— Le amenazó levantado el dedo sin darle oportunidad de huir.— Gritaré a los cuatro vientos que has dado a luz un hijo mío.

La mandíbula de la bruja se bajó entonces, sus orbes se clavaron en el rubio, sabía que era capaz de cumplir su palabra, un escándalo solo iba a perjudicar su excepcional carrera, ella iba a ser crucificada por tener un hijo de un hombre casado. Malfoy estaba comprometido desde niño, ante una sociedad machista ella llevaba las de perder. Dio un par de pasos para rodear el escritorio, no se sentó, a una serpiente se le debía enfrentar de pie, sacando las garras para atacar en el momento oportuno.

—Busco hacer las paces contigo, tuvimos una aventura que dio origen a Cepheus.—El hombre trató de moderar su tono, la persona ante él era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, a la cual le tenía respeto.—Ambos somos sus padres, solo quiero ejercer mi derecho y criarlo a mi lado.

—No quiero verte involucrado en su crianza, es mio, solo mio.—Defendió sin apartar la vista. —Perdiste tu oportunidad al dudar de mis palabras, cuando lo llamaste sucio mestizo. No sé porque cambiaste de opinión pero ya pasó el tiempo.

Los pálidos labios se contrajeron ante la terquedad demostrada en esas palabras, tenía un límite de paciencia que minutos antes rebasó la mujer con sus testarudos argumentos. Él no escribió ninguna maldita carta o recibió notificación del embarazo. Estaba seguro de que mentía, respiro para tratar de calmarse.

—Nunca abandonaria a un hijo, sin importar el origen de su madre.—Se defendió caminando hacia la chica para sujetar su brazo.—Creo que me conoces mejor, olvide los perjuicios y jamás llamaría a un brujo sucio. —Endulzó su voz para acercar su rostro.—Nuestra aventura fue satisfactoria para ambos y nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos, teniendo eso de base deberíamos buscar llevar la fiesta en paz.

Las pestañas de Hermione temblaron, ella fue una " **aventura satisfactoria** ", que poco la conocía esa serpiente porque si en verdad hubiese visto en su interior, se hubiese enterado que para ella esas semanas fueron el romance más increíble que en cualquier novela romántica escrita.

—Tienes una hermosa esposa de sangre pura, ve y ten hijos con ella.—La mujer levantó la mirada acortando el espacio entre ambos, sus ojos se miraban fijamente.— Cepheus es mio, no me interesa pelear por él en un juicio, nunca.—Sus aliento se entremezclan, entonces para ambos se les hes imposible respirar. —Nunca dejaré que mi hijo lleve el apellido Malfoy.

La mujer se zafó del agarre para dar un par de pasos atrás, buscaba alejarse del hombre. El aroma de esa colonia la ahogaba, su vellos se erizaban, su corazón desborda emociones que creyó desvanecidas.

—Maldita sea Granger, deja de ser tan estúpidamente testaruda.— Le gritó eliminando nuevamente el espacio entre ambos, clavó sus dedos en el brazo.—Ese niño lleva mi sangre, es de mi carne, no voy a permitir que un hijo mío sea un bastardo.

El hombre arrinconó a la mujer en la pared. Malfoy era por centímetros más alto y robusto que la mujer. Nuevamente sus alientos se mezclaron. Draco detectó ese aroma a caramelo que tanto le fascinaba, recordó esas mañanas con rizos castaños golpeando su cara y esa esencia embrujando sus sentidos. Aquella aventura fue más que satisfactoria.

—¿No entiendes? quiero reconocer a mi hijo, darle un apellido, un padre que lo cuide y proteja.—Le escupió frunciendo el ceño, no soportaba el orgullo de la gryffindor.— Conmigo va tener todo, una casa, dinero, una segunda madre, abuelos, un legado del cual sentirse orgulloso, si vamos a un juzgado tendrás las de perder ante mi.

—Claro que no.—La mujer contestó, el dolor en su brazo se intensificaban y está dispuesta tirar todo el veneno guardado en su pecho.—No olvides que eres un ex mortifago y yo la heroína de la segunda guerra.

Hermione nunca quiso usar esa carta ni decir aquellas palabras pero debía demostrarle a Draco que no le importaba llegar hasta las últimas instancias para prohibirle estar con su hijo. No necesitaba su apoyo, ni su apellido.

—Puedes tener millones de galeones en gringotts y poseer la sangre más pura corriendo por tus venas, nunca olvides que eres un maldito proscrito que defendió a un genocida de brujos.—Destiló cargada de odio, entonces Draco aflojo el agarre.— No fuiste a parar a Azkaban porque mis amigos y yo sentimos pena por tu familia, tu libertad nos la debes.

Malfoy la liberó de la agarre para ahora él retroceder, llevó la mano a su cabeza, era un maldito golpe bajo, uno que sin duda dejó marca. Con los ojos inyectados de rabia, sus cejas juntas y apretó los dientes, decidido separó los labios para contraatacar.

—No dejaré que me ganes, puedo ser un asqueroso ex mortifago pero si la ley que tanto haces cumplir es justa me darán la razón, tengo derecho de estar presente en el desarrollo de mi hijo.— Le volvió a enfrentar buscando nuevamente sujetar por el brazo.—Deja tu estúpido orgullo a un lado, es lo único que se interpone entre mi hijo y yo.

—Mi respuesta siempre será la misma.—La chica forcejeó para escapar de ese arrinconamiento—No, no quiero tenerte cerca, ni tocarte o compartir el mismo aire, anhelaría decir que odie el momento que te volví a encontrar pero entonces no tendría a mi hermoso bebé.—Su voz se entre corto.— No puedo borrarte de mi pasado pero si desterrarte de mi futuro.

El orgullo de la serpiente sufre de un certero ataque, antes ninguna de sus amantes se arrepentio de un romance tan amargamente como la leona lo dictaba. Entendió que quizá la razón de no querer compartir a Cepheus era por su arrogancia, la idea calentó su sangre, ese maldito orgullo griffondiano le enfermaba. La rodeo con ambos brazos, imposibilita sus movimientos.

—Te estoy pidiendo estar con mi hijo, no contigo.—Contestó secamente sin un rasgo de piedad.— No me interesas, lo nuestro fue una simple aventura.

La fuerza en el cuerpo de la leona escapa, es como si toda su energía se drenara por esas palabras, lo sabía, era consciente de que Draco no la amaba, mejor dicho nunca tuvo sentimientos románticos hacia ella. Claro que lo sabía pero lastima, la herida no la dejaba respirar, buscaba odiarlo, le era imposible profesar un sentimiento tan agresivo cuando ello solo anhelaba besarlo, lo amaba a tal grado de la locura.

La puerta de madera se abrió, un sonriente pelirrojo ingresaba sin llamar, cuando sus ojos presenciaron la escena rapidamente corrio alejar aquel rubio de su amiga. Lo lanzó lejos para interponerse entre ambos combatientes.

—Alejate de ella.— Le gritó ofuscado comprobando que la castaña no tuviera un rasguño, al notar esos orbes vidriosas, con lágrimas a punto de salir su furia incrementó.— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Malfoy

—Solo he venido a pelear por mis derechos como padre.— Argumento con un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos no se apartaban de como la castaña escondía el rostro en la espalda de ese pelirrojo.—Haz entrar en razón a tu noviecita, quiero estar con mi hijo.

Ron percibió como su camisa era mojada por lágrimas, su amiga estaba sufriendo de un colapso mental, era muy fuerte con sus emociones pero la presencia de esa serpiente realmente la destrozaba. Sus manos formaron un puño, anhelaba romperle la cara pero actuar como un cavernícola no traería la solución a esa situación. Su actual prometida se lo repetía continuamente.

—Lárgate Malfoy.— El pelirrojo escupió girando para abrazar a su amiga.—Lárgate si no quieres que llame a los aurores para que te saquen a patadas.

—Voy a demostrar que es una mentira tu drama.—El rubio elevo la voz.—Esa maldita carta no existe y solo la inventaste para quedarte con mi hijo.

Draco se dio media vuelta para salir huyendo, pelearía por la custodia de su hijo, no le interesaba enfrentarse a todo el ministerio, no iba a dejar que le negaran el derecho de ser padre. No tratará de buscar una cuerdo por las buenas sino va pelear directamente en los juzgados por la custodia total, le quitaría el bebé a esa egoísta leona.

Ronald tardó varios minutos en calmar a su amiga, quien al controlar el llanto confesó la verdad, ya que si buscaba aliados, un hombre como Ron sería de gran peso en su defensa. Le dio un pequeño resumen del romance, la manera tan cruel que descubrió que para Draco fue una más en la lista.

—Él mencionó una carta. — El chico se acercó dulcemente para pasar la mano por su espalda. —¿A qué se refiere?

Ella se defendió al decir que al saber de su embarazo le mandó una carta a Draco, donde confesaba sus sentimientos, pero este solo le devolvió una fría nota. La castaña abatida por primera vez, mostró a alguien esa cruel carta.

"

 **Granger** ,

Lo sucedido entre tu y yo fue una aventura de verano, una que se olvida en los brazos de otra mujer. No fuiste especial o única, eres parte de mi larga lista de conquistas. Si quieres un padre para ese bastardo comienza con tu novio, la comadreja, o alguno de sus hermanos, también esta cara rajada. Dudo que ese niño lleve mi pureza y la sola idea que que mi sangre se vea mezclada con una sucia, me causa asco y nauseas. Nunca un sucio mestizo llevará el apellido Malfoy.

Olvida los sucedido entre nosotros.

 **Draco Malfoy**

"

Ron sintió una terrible rabia florecer por su pecho, rechinó los dientes comprobó que la letra era similar a la vista en algunos pergaminos o cartas enviadas del despacho de Malfoy, al igual el sello personal al final de la misiva. No había duda que esa carta fue escrita por Draco, o por alguien cercano a la serpiente.

* * *

Esa mañana Luna se encontraba concentrada en su investigación, retraso su expedición a las islas asiáticas unos meses para estar más cerca de Hermione, ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo.

El pequeño Cepheus fue a una revisión médica con su mamá y tío Harry, no querían que la castaña saliera sola después del shock emocional como la encontró Ron. Era claro que Hermione estuvo o estaba enamorada de Draco, poseía un corazón roto.

Un par de golpes en la puerta principal sacó de las cavilaciones a la ravenclaw, bajó por las escaleras para checar por la mirilla, era un brujo con la placa del ministerio de magia. Abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días ¿La señora Granger? . — El hombre cuestionó haciendo una reverencia con el sombrero, la rubia negó con la cabeza. — Traigo una citatorio de la corte familiar.

— Soy amiga íntima de Hermione Granger. — La chica tomo el pergamino para firmar de recibido. — Gracias.

No necesitaba ser una maga en leyes para deducir que era una demanda para la custodia legal de Cepheus. La noticia no sería del agrado de nadie. La guerra apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : este mini fic esta llegando a la mitad de su historia, espero les guste, pueden mandarme sus dudas, quejas o si algo no queda entendido. Ultimamente detecte un problema en mis fanfics, el animal que representa a los Ravenclaw es una águila y yo lo tomaba como cuervo (por el nombre y por que creo que en las películas los presentaban como cuervos) Mi error trataré de corregirlo. Saludos y Gracias a esas personas que dejan review y leen la telenovela.


	5. Impossible

Pantsy golpeaba la madera con la punta de sus dedos, sus orbes no se apartaban del escrutinio que ejecutaba sobre el rostro de Draco Malfoy. No estaba feliz por la forma que actuó contra Granger, demandar en los juzgados sin intentar llegar a un acuerdo bajo la mesa era una vil acción hasta para una serpiente. Esas demandas eran públicas, rápidamente los tabloides se iban a enterar de la disputa y un circo mediático se soltaría.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera y dí lo que tengas que decir.—El hombre gritó colocando ambas manos encima del escritorio.— Anda y dime lo que piensas.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Hermione no es una bruja que invente cartas.—Sentenció firmemente, creía en la palabra de la leona.— En lugar de atacar a la yugular tuviste que investigar, ¿te has puesto a pensar que escribió en la carta que te mando?

Draco se tensó ante ese cuestionamiento en su arranque de ira no se detuvo analizar la idea de la carta, automáticamente la descarto. Ahora no dejaba de pensar ¿Que le escribió Hermione en esa carta? ¿como le comunicó que estaba embarazada de él? ¿Qué palabras uso? Cuando despertó sin ella una mañana dedujo que ese amorío no fue importante, pero nunca la sintió tan molesta sino todo lo contrario, en sus brazos fue feliz.

—Ella actúa como una leona herida, quizá lo escrito en esa carta, que tú no redactaste, la lastimó de muchas formas.— El tono usado por Pantsy era conciliador.— Ella es una madre protegiendo a su hijo de un personaje, al que cree malvado.

A Malfoy no le agradaba el bando que defendía su mejor amiga, no ocultaba su preferencia por la leona por encima de él. Entrecerró los ojos algo, en el tono de Pantsy le indicaba que la chica sabía algo más, no fue a su oficina a regañarlo sino abogar por aclarar la situación, ese novio la estaba cambiando.

—Deja de ponerte de su parte, eres mi amiga.—Le recrimino para ponerse de pie y acercarse a la morena.—Trate de hablar con ella, llegar a un acuerdo pero se ha encerrado en un caparazón.

El hombre se sentó sobre el escritorio para agacharse y tomar la mano de la mujer.

—Ella siempre ha sido de un carácter fuerte, si estas decidido a ir a juicio entonces investiga dónde fue a parar la carta donde daba aviso de su embarazo. —La dos manos de la mujer protegieron la blanca de Draco. —Por que se de buena mano que ella tiene una tuya con tu sello personal.

Los párpados del rubio se levantaron sorprendidos por la confesión. ¿Esa carta donde él llamaba a su hijo sucio mestizo existía? Se liberó del agarre para ponerse de pie y vagar por la oficina, fue atando cabos. Alguien en su oficina intercepto la misiva, esta persona tuvo que contestar haciéndose pasar por él. Llevó las manos a su cabello, si en el juzgado la leona presentaba aquella nota no le dejarían ver a su hijo.

—Ella es una mujer herida pero recuerda de qué casa proviene, es valiente, siempre ha sido honesta y justa.—Pansy enfoco sus ojos en el chico que giraba a observar .— Tú estás rodeado de serpientes capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por alcanzar sus metas.

* * *

Draco ingreso a esa oficina sin pedir permiso, simplemente paso por el umbral de la puerta, ahí destràs del elegante escritorio se encontraba su cuñada y mano derecha en la oficina. Daphne ingresó a trabajar con él porque confiaba en sus expertas artes de negociación, era una mujer inteligente y a la altura de cualquier mago de negocios. Hasta ese día nunca tuvo un problema con su presencia sino todo lo contrario la creía una pieza fundamental, confiaba en ella ciegamente por eso tenía acceso a su oficina y sellos personales.

—Draco ¿Dónde están tus modales? —La mujer gritó asombrada al ver a un molesto rubio.—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Te voy hacer una pregunta y quiero la verdad.—Se puso delante de ella con los orbes grises fijos en ese rostro de bellas facciones.—¿Tú has robado una carta de Hermione Granger de mi correspondencia ?

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, su mandíbula se tensó, sus orbes azules se movieron nerviosamente. Era obvio que la mujer sabia algo, la sangre Malfoy entró en estado de ebullición, fue un estúpido, un imbécil al no creer en un inicio las palabras de Hermione. No se le pasó por la cabeza hasta que Pantsy, una amiga en la cual confiaba ciegamente fue a implantar las dudas.

—¿Dónde está la carta? —Le cuestiono el hombre tomándola de los hombros para arrastrarla con las silla.— ¿Como has podido hacerme eso?

—Estabas a semanas de casarte con mi hermana, debía decirle que dejaste preñada a una sangre sucia.—Contestó asustada por la reacción del hombre.—Astoria te ama con toda su alma, es mi hermana y nunca iba a dejar que alguien arruinara su vida.

Cuando Daphne encontró aquella carta con el sello de la leona le dio mala espina, días antes de casualidad había visto un par de notas con el nombre de la chica, eran borradores de cartas. Draco acaba de llegar de un largo viaje de negocios con un humor de los mil demonios, cada vez que tenía una aventura volvía alegre y satisfecho pero esa vez no. Durante los arreglos para la boda se notó nervioso, intentó un par de veces retrasar la boda, aunque estuviera a días. Ella lo conocía y sospechó que algo le sucedió en ese viaje a Marruecos.

—¿Como pudiste ser tan imbécil para no cuidarte? por eso Astoria y yo tuvimos que limpiar tu desastre. —La mujer elevó la voz para ponerse de pie y golpear levemente el pecho del hombre.— ¿te hubieras casado con mi hermana aún sabiendo que Granger esperaba un hijo tuyo?

—No.—Contestó sin analizar la pregunta, su corazón fue quien confesó la verdad sin pasar por el filtro. —No me hubiera casado con ella, no hubiese podido tomar una decisión hasta que mi hijo naciera.

El hombre colapso al entender que no se hubiese casado con Astoria con Hermione embarazada, sin duda pasaría los días enteros alrededor de la leona, cuidar el crecimiento de esa barriga. Antes esa rabia estaba enfocada hacia Granger, a su egoísmo pero ahora sabía que fue su propia "familia" quien le tendió la trampa.

—¿Dondé está la carta de Granger? —La volvió a tomar por los hombros.— ¿Quién tiene la carta?

—Se la entregue a Astoria.—Confesó con temor al sentir esos dedos hundirse en su piel.

El rubio soltó a la chica, necesitaba saber qué palabras usó la leona para darle a conocer el embarazo. Caminó hacia la puerta, cuando se encontraba bajo el umbral se giró para observar a su cuñada.

—Quiero que saques tus cosas, estás despedida.—Sentenció fríamente sin un rastro de piedad.— No quiero volver a ver tu cara.

Un balde de agua fría cayó en la espalda de la rubia, llevaba años trabajando en esa empresa. Le llevo muchas ganancias a la familia Malfoy, ahora salía por la puerta trasera.

* * *

Las risas de un pequeño bebé resonaban por la habitación, el pequeño Cepheus disfrutaba de la actuación especial de su madrina Luna, quien usaba el traje de león que llevó a un partido de quidditch en Hogwarts. A Hermione le pareció increíble que su amiga continuará conservando ese disfraz, aunque en ese momento le agradece a sus excentricidades debido a que era capaz de escuchar a su pequeño reir.

—Tu tía te ha hecho reír hasta causarte hacer pipi.—La castaña le comentó a su pequeño niño envuelto un un mameluco de color verde.—¿cómo puedes apestar tanto si solo comes leche?

La mujer arrugó la nariz cuando alzó al niño que hacía burbujas de baba con sus labios, ante la voz de su madre no evitaba lanzar gorjeos cargados de emoción. La pequeña mano blanca atrapó uno de los rizos castaños, los jalo con gracia para llevar sus ojitos a Luna que movía la cabeza para que pelaje falso se moviera, lanzaba pequeños rugidos que más emocionaron a la pequeña mata de rizos rubios.

—Vamos a cambiarte antes de que mates mi sentido del olfato.—Añadió apretando la nariz para hacer ruidos extraños.— Todo para tí es diversión, jovencito.

—El pequeño dragón es bastante burlón, le gusta molestar a otros.—La rubia se acercó para tomar entre sus brazos al rubio para meter el dedo en el pañal. —No he hecho popo, simplemente ha decidido molestar a su mamá. Serás una pequeña serpiente traviesa.

El pequeño Cepheus tomó por los bigotes a la rubia para regocijarse por la broma hecha a su mamá. Hermione guardó silencio, al imaginar a su hijo como un Slytherin, todos los Malfoy asistían a esa casa, era imposible negar los genes. En un futuro iba ser una tarea casi absurda negar que Cepheus era un Malfoy, el sombrero seleccionador sin duda iba a mencionar ese hecho al momento de elegir su casa.

El ruido de una puerta azotándose captó la atención de los tres brujos. Harry ingresaba con una copia del profeta en las manos, en la portada rezaba el título " **Heroína del mundo mágico tiene un affair con un hombre casado y da a luz a un hijo ilegítimo.** " Luna sostuvo al pequeño rubio mientras la leona tomaba aquel papel para leer el interior, la nota era una total mentira. Mencionan a la bruja como la tercera en discordia en un matrimonio arreglado desde años, el hijo que acaba de tener lleva la sangre de un ex mortifago. No quedaba bien parada pero tampoco se hablan buenas cosas de Malfoy, el rubio no era querido entre la comunidad màgica, los brujos continuaban haciendo negocios con él pero por debajo de la mesa, no era bien visto entablar lazos con ex seguidores del mago tenebroso.

—Todo ha sido culpa de ese egoísta.—Gritó la chica enfurecida, le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensara de ella.—Lo detesto tanto, no voy a dejar que toque a mi hijo.

—ÉL solo está exigiendo lo que por derecho le corresponde. —Intervino Luna con la mirada puesta en el pequeño rubio que continuaba jugando con su disfraz.—Hermione ¿No te has puesto a pensar en què quizá él no fue quien escribió esa nota?

Harry miró a su novia, esa teoría la tenía construyendo desde la noche que encontraron a Draco en la habitación de Hermione. La Ravenclaw detectó un brillo especial en la mirada de Malfoy cuando este trataba de tocar a su primogénito, su forma de actuar, su deseo por estar junto a su hijo no compaginaba con el hombre que redactó aquella cruel carta. Sospechaba sobre las personas rodeando a Malfoy.

—No te pongas de su parte.— La castaña enfrentó exaltada a su amiga, entonces el moreno intervino como muro entre ambas mujeres.—Nada bueno puede venir de él.

La castaña se dirigió a las escalares para subir a su habitación, le cansaba quebrarse con tanta facilidad, anhelaba volver a sonreír, ser esa mujer llena de sueños y dichas con su hijo a lado, pero Draco le arrebataba su energía con su sola presencia. Esa maldita serpiente se llevó algo suyo, su odio hacia él ya era irracional, estùpido e ilógico. Sabía la razón de su amargura pero no quería admitirlo.

* * *

Harry se acercó al pequeños Cepheus para cargarlo en sus brazos, lo elevó por los aires un corto tiempo recibiendo como respuestas risas y balbuceos. El hombre besó su frente mirando de reojo a su novia quitarse el disfraz, su semblante era serio, se acercó a ella, con un brazo la sujetó por la cintura, acercó los labios para depositar un beso en su mejilla derecha.

—Debemos hacer que entre en razón.—La rubia levantó la mirada, llevando los ojos al pequeño rubio que no dejaba de elevar sus manos como si atrapará pelusas imaginarias.— Draco no es un mal hombre, mi instinto me lo dice.

—Cariño, tú ves bondad hasta en las bestias peligrosas.—Acercó sus labios para besarla, adoraba ese aire de inocencia que aún conservaba.— Pero confio en ti, hablaré con Ron para que nos dé el resultado de su investigación.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Tenia pensado subir un cap de Pray pero no tuve tiempo para terminarlo, no quería dejar de actualizar un fanfic hoy así que decidí subir el cap de esta historia, que ya casi estaba terminado. Era mas que obvio que alguien metió mano, creo que Draco solo necesitaba que alguien le diera sus cocos y pues a Pantsy le tocó hacerlo entrar en razón. Ahora es momento de que Draco enfrente a su esposa, pues también es tiempo que Hermione entre en razón.

Espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus reviews y saludos.


	6. Secrets

Astoria no apartaba la vista de la figura delante de ella, su esposo llegó minutos antes azotando puertas, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, esa mañana ella también leyó la nota en el profeta. Días antes escuchó a su esposo conversar con Nott sobre la demanda para la tutela legal de ese bastardo. La mujer fue quién les avisó a los periodistas sobre la existencia del procedimiento legal. Ejecutaría cualquier acción vil para separar a su marido de esa mujer, Draco Malfoy le pertenecía.

—La carta ha desaparecido. -—La rubia contestó con gélida voz, limpiando la comisura de sus labios, en ese momento disfrutaba de su vespertino té.— La queme en el mismo instante que la terminé de leer.

El rubio dio un par de pasos para acercarse a esa fría mujer, siempre admiro su belleza, sus facciones fueron atrayentes pero la razón porque aceptó casarse con ella fue su personalidad. Era una digna "sangre pura", orgullosa como él, vanidosa y con la mente fija en los objetivos. A diferencia de muchas familias poderosas el perjuicio de la sangre no existía en su educación, era caritativa, amable y una magnífica conversadora.

—Sé que mientes.—El hombre la enfrentó para agacharse y sujetar su barbilla con la mano.—No olvides con quién hablas, nos conocemos hace tantos años, temo decir que eres una de las personas que más me conoce y viceversa.—Sus alientos se entremezclaban.—¿Dondé está la carta de Granger?

—Si me conoces tan bien sabrás que no te la daré, no tiene caso que me insistas.—La mujer levantó la mano para acariciar la mandíbula del hombre.-—No sé porque tanta ansia por leer una nota sin sentido, al final del día le vas a quitar al niño ¿Verdad?

Draco aceptaba que sentía una terrible atracción hacia su esposa, imaginar un futuro con ella era plausible, sería una buena madre, nunca tuvo quejas hacia ella por eso cuando se volvió su marido oficialmente dejó de engañarla. Desde que llevaba el anillo en su dedo anular le fue fiel.

—Quiero el divorcio querida.— El hombre musitó para apartar aquellos dedos de su barbilla.—Tú estúpida carta pueda provocar que el juez no me deje ver a mi hijo.

Las facciones de la chica se contrajeron, el hombre le dio la resolución sin un gramo de arrepentimiento, entonces el peor temor en la rubia se hizo realidad. Se puso de pie rápidamente para seguir a su esposo, lo agarró del brazo.

—No pienso darte el divorcio.—La mujer elevo la voz, lo enfrentó sin apartar la vista.— ¿Si te doy la carta vas a detener tu decisión de separarnos?

—No, me des o no la carta te quiero fuera de mi vida.—La tomó por los hombros, odiaba a las personas que trataban de manipularlo.— No me presiones Astoria, firma mi propuesta de divorcio por las buenas o atente a las consecuencias.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, entonces lagrimas fueron bajando por sus mejillas, sollozos lastimeros escaparon de sus labios, no podía creer que por esa pequeñez el hombre la dejara. Draco llevó los dedos a la cienes, detestaba que trataran manipularlo con el drama emocional, muchos años atrás estuvo bajo la manipulación de un experto genocida.

—Así que ahora piensas formar una familia con esa mujer ¿En verdad crees que te va aceptar? .—La mujer trató de reponerse ya que su trampa del llanto no generó reacción en el hombre. —¿Te has enamorado de la santa Granger?

—Nada tiene que ver Granger en mi decisión, terminó con nuestro matrimonio porque traicionaste mi confianza, te atreviste a tomar una decisión que no te correspondía. —El hombre la volvió a enfrentar, admitía que le dolía verla en ese estado pero no quería perdonarla.— Por tu tontería puedo perder mi derecho de ver crecer a mi hijo.

La rubia chasqueo con asco, sin conocer a ese bastardo comenzaba a odiarlo, por ello trato de muchas maneras de alejar la verdad de Draco, ese hombre quizá era incapaz de amar a una mujer pero sin dudo a un hijo le entregaría su propia alma. En esos meses intentó de muchas maneras quedar embarazada pero todo fue en vano.

—No te daré el divorcio y ni la carta.—La mujer gritó para intentar tomarlo por el rostro.— Nunca sabrás lo que Granger en realidad sintió por ti ese verano en Marruecos.

El rubio tragó en seco aunque repitiera una y otra vez que Granger nada tenía que ver en sus decisiones, la curiosidad por saber los sentimientos de la leona lo atormentaba. ¿Por qué esa mañana se fue sin decir nada? ¿Por Qué su mirada estaba cargada de tanta rabia el día que se volvieron a encontrar? Sus labios temblaron, entonces Astoria detectó ese inusual nerviosismo. La mujer apretó los dientes claro que conocía a su marido y él mentía sobre su que su decisión no estaba relacionada a Granger.

* * *

Ronald levantaba a un serio bebé que no dejaba de observar sus orbes fijamente, ambos personajes entrecerrando los ojos, eran dos enemigos naturales enfrentándose a duelo, pasados unos segundos el chico de cabellos rojos soltó un suspiro.

—Tu ganas pequeño hurón.—Le contestó con una sonrisa a lo que el bebé simplemente imitó el gesto.— Eres tan adorable, tus rizos son encantadores.

—Ni en mis más locos sueños te imagine siendo tan lindo con un niño.—Una castaña comentaba mientras ponía en la mesa de la sala una taza de té.—¿no se supone que tienes 5 sobrinos?

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, sus sobrinos eran la representación viva de un basilisco, eran destructores del entorno, dragones indomables, mientras ese angelito de rizos rubios era coqueto y adorable. A él también le costó trabajo al inicio tocarlo cuando era una representación viva de Draco Malfoy, los genes de la familia eran incomparables, sus ojos, cabellos, piel, hasta su egocéntrica sonrisa de lado. Era como ver un mini Draco pero al final terminó encantado.

—Esos son bestias salvajes aunque espero que Ginevra nos salve y tenga una niña, ya hay demasiada testosterona en la madriguera.— El chico continuó peleando con el bebé en sus brazos, ambos hacían gestos para ver quien ganaba. —Los Malfoy son unos ángeles cuando son niños.

Luna, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás cosiendo un nuevo disfraz miró de reojo la reacción de su amiga, era imposible ocultarlo, ninguno de ellos se limitaba a no mencionar al padre de Cepheus, para todos era claro que era un Malfoy a pesar de la continua negativa de la leona. Ronald tomó asiento para comenzar a platicar sobre su novia, una mujer a la cual adoraba, esa mañana asistió a visitar a sus amigas para pedir su consejo para un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ella es la indicada, tenemos mucho en común, honestamente no pensé en un inicio pero conforme la fui conociendo me encantó.—Los ojos azules del pelirrojo brillaban mientras le mostraba un peluche a Cepheus.— Es muy elegante, viene de una rica familia, pero es educada y le fascina cocinar, dice que descubrió esa habilidad secreta hace unos años, cocina un pastel de calabaza delicioso.

—Ahora entiendo porque te ha conquistado.-—Hermione comentó mordiendo el pay de queso que llevó su amigo.— Espero que pronto la conozcamos.

—Nos la presentará cuando le dé el anillo de compromiso que está reservando para su cumpleaños.—La ravenclaw intervino sin apartar la vista de su trabajo de costurera.— No has venido a pedir nuestra ayuda.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Luna dejó su trabajo para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el pelirrojo.

—Lo llevaré a su cuna para que puedan hablar de la verdader razón porque estás aquí.

El pelirrojo asintió para darle el bebé. Él solo uso la excusa del regalo para visitar a la castaña, nunca fue su intención entrometerse en ese lio legal pero necesitaba hacerlo. Hermione entró en un ciclo de negación, su terquedad estaba cayendo en los límites de la paranoia.

—Me han pedido que te entregue esta carta.—El chico sacó de su bolsillo un sobre, la castaña lo tomó pero al notar el sello de la familia Malfoy se puso de pie exaltada.—Debes leerla, creo que les tendieron una trampa.

—No puedo creerlo, no esperaba que te pusieras de su lado.—La chica señaló al hombre con la frente fruncida.— No quiero saber nada de él, no me importa si fue una trampa.

La mujer tomó con ambas manos el sobre y comenzó a romperlo en varios pedazos y lanzarlos al interior del bote de basura. Desde que los periódicos sacaron la noticia de su hijo su vida se volvió un infierno, casi todos los días sacaban nuevas historias, unas más irreales que otras. Su imagen de fiscal estaba siendo pisoteada, su jefe en ese momento le invitó a extender su incapacidad maternal hasta que se calmaran las aguas.

—Por favor Hermione, he logrado averiguar que Malfoy no escribió la carta de respuesta, su cuñada ha estado trabajando con él desde hace daños.— El pelirrojo se puso de pie para tratar de sostenerla por los hombros.—Debes darle una oportunidad para defenderse.

-—No sé porque se han unido pero no quiero hablar del tema.— La mujer elevó el tono de voz.—¿Se supone que son mis amigos? ¿PORQUE no están de mi lado?

—Ya no es justificable tu actitud.—Ahora intervino Luna, que había dejado dormido a Cepheus en su cuna.— Malfoy tiene el derecho de estar con su hijo.

La castaña llevó las manos a su cabello para sacudir la cabeza, no, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre su hijo, ella no podía verlo, no quería sentirlo cerca. Anhelaba irse, alejarse de ese idiota que le rompió el corazón; sus manos sudaban, su corazón palpitaba, necesitaba salir corriendo, gritar. Sacar esa amargura que poco a poco la sumergía en la depresión.

—No, no, no lo quiero cerca de mi hijo.— Gritó desesperada, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo movía sus manos tratando de sacar la desesperación.— No lo necesito en mi vida.

—Tú no pero Cepheus sí.—Luna elevo la voz, su tono era neutro, sus facciones estaban endurecidas.—¿No te has puesto a pensar qué es lo mejor para "SU" hijo? porque no es tuyo ni de él, es de ambos.

Ronald abrió los ojos sorprendido por la chica de aretes en forma de rábanos, muy pocas veces la observaba con el rostro serio. Hermione junto sus labios preocupada.

—Malfoy quiere ver a su hijo, lo siento Hermione si lo de ustedes no funcionó, realmente siento ser cruel pero.—La chica alcanzó la mano de su amiga.—Que él no te amara no significa que no ame a su hijo, él quiere estar a su lado, verlo crecer.

Esa palabras fueron un golpe bajo al orgullo de la leona, sus piernas se aflojaron. Esa era una realidad que no quería aceptar, su hijo si era amado por su padre mientras ella no. El peso del mundo nuevamente se posó en su espalda.

—Eres una mujer increíble, hermosa, inteligente, tienes tantos atributos fantásticos que Malfoy no supo apreciar.—Ahora Ronald se acercó a la chica para pasar el brazo por sus hombros.— Pero que él no viera esas maravillosas características no significa que otros no las aprecian, aceptar que no somos amados por ese ser especial duele pero debemos aceptarlo.

—No arrastres a su hijo a una venganza que él nada tiene que ver.— Luna levantó la vista para ver su rostro en esos orbes avellanas que se cristalizaron.-— Dale la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, qué Cepheus decida si quiere ser o no un Malfoy.

Hermione se desmoronó ante las palabras, lágrimas fueron cayendo por sus mejillas, estaba cegada en su resentimiento que nunca acepto que quizá Draco no escribió esa carta, quería creer que tampoco amaba a su hijo, no deseaba sentirse sola y olvidada. Ella se quedaba sin aliento por la serpiente mientras él no se dignaba a mirarla, su orgullo, su dignidad fueron pisoteadas por eso anhelaba tanto herirlo.

—Date la oportunidad de perdonar, a todos nos ha sucedido, no debes sentir vergüenza.—Ronald acercó sus labios para besar la frente.— Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, lograras olvidarlo y encuentras al indicado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autor** a: Espero les guste el capitulo, nuestro Draco es de armas tomar y sospecho que solo esta fingiendo al decir que no le interesa Hermione, mas adelante veremos que va pasar. Es tiempo de tener momentos de la familia Malfoy-Granger. Muchas gracias a esas personas que dejan reviews. Muchas gracias por leer la historia, sus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	7. First step

Un pequeño niño de unos 4 meses trataba de alcanzar los cubos delante de él, el infante se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre una alfombra de colores, sus pies se movían verticalmente y nerviosamente para generar impulso, sus ojos grises no se apartaban de su objetivo. El rubio estaba decidido alcanzar sus juguetes.

—Eres muy terco, no sé si lo sacaste de tu padre o de mi.—Una mujer acostada a su lado mencionó, con la varita hechizo los cubos para que flotaran así quedaron frente al bebé, quien frunció el ceño molesto .—En definitivo ese gesto lo heredaste de los Malfoy.

El pequeño rubio miró fijamente a su madre e inició una larga alegata, no se entendían palabras simplemente era una fila de balbuceos y sonidos sin sentido pero ese semblante serio daban a entender que le reclamaba o explicaba algo a su progenitora.

—Sin duda eso lo heredaste de mi.— Dibujo una nostálgica sonrisa.— No sé que hemos creado Darco y yo, eres la mejor versión de ambos.

La mujer dejó caer los cubos a la misma distancia que un inicio, entonces observó a su pequeño tratar de arrastrarse para alcanzar las piezas, ella podía pasar horas y horas viendo a su hijo hacer cualquier movimiento, escucharlo reír, verlo hacer burbujas con su baba, molestar a su padrino Harry, cada segundo era una aventura a su lado.

— La combinación Malfoy-Granger es increíble, anda amor tú puedes .—La chica ánimo al pequeño que dejó de reír para poner una mirada más seria, estiró sus regordetas manos para alcanzar los cubos.—¡ Tú puedes Cepheus!

Entonces el pequeño alcanzó una de las piezas, giró su cabeza para mirar a su madre y soltar una risa. Hermione contestó el gesto, el remordimiento y culpa aparecieron en su momentos eran irrepetibles y le estaba prohibiendo a Draco disfrutarlos, le arrancaba tiempo que le correspondía. Por mucho que deseara los genes Malfoy no iban a desaparecer de Cepheus, cada uno de sus gestos, movimientos le recordarán a Draco.

—No quiero que me odies cuando crezcas.—Le susurro estirando el dedo índice para que lo atrapara esa mano regordeta.— Sé que te cuidara, si te ama tanto sin conocerte no imagino cuando vea lo inteligente que eres.

En ese instante la puerta principal se abrió, Harry entraba abrazando por la espalda a su novia quien ahora lleva las puntas de su cabello rosa pastel. También el chico usaba un gorro de campana rojo que le quitó a su pareja entre juegos. Esa mañana ambos fueron a almorzar con el Señor Lovegood por ello ambos lucían muy guapos y casuales.

—Harry ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —La chica cuestiono con una pacífica sonrisa.— Es tiempo de que Cepheus conozco a su padre.

Luna dio un salto de emoción mientras dejaba ver sus muslos con esa falda de estampado de rosas con vuelo, el mencionado asintió ante la petición y sin pudor desvió sus ojos a la piel expuesta por su pareja.

—También aceptó ir con ustedes a la fiesta esa de brujos naturistas.— Susurro en silencio.—Es tiempo de volver a salir.

—Ya tengo al mago perfecto.—El pelinegro soltó a su novia con los ojos brillando.—Rolf Scamander, es ideal para tí, amable, inteligente y dice Luna que guapo.

Lo último fue expresado en tono de burla, Potter odiaba a ese brujo porque siempre andaba pegado a su adorada novia, más cuando la chica usaba vestidos cortos. Hermione emitió una sonrisa, su mejor amigo no tenía reparo en dejar salir sus celos, con el paso de los años y la influencia de Luna el hombre se volvió más transparente.

* * *

Draco se sirvió un trago de whisky, los malos hábitos de salud era una necesidad primordial para mantener la cordura, encendió otro cigarrillo detectando el ruido de un par de tacones. Se giró para encontrarse a su amiga Pantsy. La chica no había cambiado mucho desde el colegio seguía siendo una muñeca hermosa, su carácter se volvió más dócil y amable.

—Deja de tomar tanto ya estas en el tercer piso y tu salud es un tema primordial.—La morena comentó besando la mejilla de su amigo, le arrebató el cigarrillo.—Muero por una fumada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir el veneno correr por sus pulmones. La heredera Parkinson seguía siendo una niña mimada pero ahora poseía un par de restaurantes, de los cuales era gerente aunque su padre los compró para que tuviera en qué entretenerse, resultó ser buena haciendo negocios y cocinando.

—Realmente debes estar perdida por ese chico.—El rubio sacó otro cigarrillo para ponerlo entre sus labios.—Es imposible que alguien te obligue hacer algo que no quieres, ¿Cuando me revelaras su nombre?

—Es un chico lindo y no pienso presentarlo contigo hasta tener público, quiero que todos vean tu cara al conocerlo.—Se dejó caer en la silla del dueño de la oficina.—Admito que me trae como una tonta juro que he soñado con nuestros futuros hijos. Quiero que tengan sus ojos, su color de cabello.

La morena bufó molesta, nunca antes estuvo enamorada así que esos sentimientos la hacían sentir trope. Su adorado novio le dijó que estaba bien sentir mariposas en el estómago, todo esos malestares emocionales eran normales. Llevó sus ojos de borrego a su amigo que no dejaba de burlarse por su estado.

—Es una pena nunca verte enamorado.—La mujer le criticó fríamente. —Sospecho que los Malfoy son inmunes al amor.

—Mis padres se aman, detras de las puertas son muy cursis y en mi caso.—Su semblante se tensó, fumó aquel cigarrillo.—No sé qué decir, con un hijo la situación cambia al pequeño Cephus lo adoro sin conocerlo. Con las mujeres es distinto.

Pantsy rodó los ojos, su amigo era un caso especial. Era un agradable sujeto pero frío como el hielo, cruel con sus acciones, su corazón era una coraza de metal difícil de acceder, era imposible que alguien atravesara tan insensible personaje. Continuaban esperando respuesta de la carta enviada a Hermione, donde Draco le confesaba que Astoria fue quien interceptó su correspondencia.

—No sé cuanto tiempo mas debo esperar, he quitado la demanda en los juzgados.— El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás par dejar caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla.— Astoria no va tardar en darme el divorcio, le he cortado las ayudas mensuales a sus padres.

—Su familia posee un increíble poder sobre ella.— La castaña comentó mirándolo fijamente..—¿No sientes remordimientos?

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Astoria lo decepcionó profundamente, detestaba que las personas eligieron por él, odiaba ese sentimiento de impunidad. El objetivo de tener un matrimonio siempre fue tener un heredero. Cepheus era quién iba continuar con el legado Malfoy así que no necesitaba seguir casado. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de imprevisto, bajo el umbral apareció la figura de Nott.

—Les tengo buenas noticias.-—El chico se acercó al escritorio para dejar unos papeles sobre el escritorio.— Hermione te ha enviado una propuesta.

Draco se irguió para tomar los pergaminos, Pantsy también se acercó para saber de qué iba la propuesta.

—Este viernes puedes ver a Cepheus, ahi te pondrás de acuerdo con Granger para elegir qué días puedes ir a verlo y en qué horarios.— Draco arrugó el ceño, él deseaba llevarlo consigo a casa.—Es muy pequeño para estar arrastrarlo de un sitio a otro por el momento es recomendable que esté en casa de su madre hasta que se acostumbre a ti.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, era un avance, para la terquedad de Granger, uno importante, llevo sus ojos a Pantsy para gesticular un gracias, sospechaba que la chica formó una clase de "amistad" con Luna, ya anteriormente las había visto en una cafetería. Quizá ella era su fuente confiable.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Gracias por sus reviews, me han animado mucho y por eso esta noche tendremos cap doble. Muchas gracias y ahorita nos vemos con otro cap. Saludos!


	8. Butterfly

Draco golpeó levemente con los nudillos la puerta de madera, esa mañana tendría por fin la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo ya que la primera vez solo lo observo de reojo. Al escuchar una voz al fondo llevo las manos a su espalda avergonzado por lo que sus amigos le obligaron a comprar. La puerta se abrió y apareció la leona, esa mañana usaba unos jeans altos, un top blanco con el logo de Gryffindor en un esquina estampado, un cardigan negro abierto que llegaba hasta los muslos, su cabello suelto pero peinado de un lado. Su maquillaje era natural pero los labios pintados ligeramente de rojo.

—Eres muy puntual.—La chica comentó nerviosa tratando de mantener la calma, se lo prometió a sí misma, no ilusionarse.—Aunque eso ya lo sabia.

—Tu siempre llegas tarde, me sorprende que ya estés arreglada.—Contestó cruzando el umbral, se sentía extraño al notarla tan calmada.— No has terminado de vestir a Cepheus ¿Verdad?

Hermione evadió la mirada asombrada de que Malfoy descubriera su treta, esa mañana se enfocó en arreglarse que olvido vestir a su hijo para que luciera presentable en la primera reunión con su padre. Enfoco sus ojos en el ramo de rosas y lilis blancas que el chico llevaba en las manos.

—Es mi ofrenda de paz.— Contestó ofreciendo el ramo, la castaña lo aceptó y sus dedos rozaron liberando descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo.— Puedo ayudarte a cambiarlo ¿Si quieres?

—Sería bueno, voy a poner esto en un jarrón.— Caminó hacia la cocina entonces con la mirada le mostró las escaleras.—Ya sabes donde esta mi habitación además esos gritos te guiarán en el camino correcto.

Draco dejó la capa negra sobre una perchera, no sin antes sacar el peluche que llevaba a su hijo. Esa mañana usaba una playera de manga larga y unos jeans negros. Subió por la escaleras para ingresar a la habitación donde provenían los sonores balbuceos de un pequeño, quien buscaba la atención.

—Hola.— El hombre se acercó a la cuna entonces; el infante detuvo sus sonidos y fijó sus orbes grises en ese nuevo personaje.— Soy papá.

Cepheus llevó el pulgar de su mano derecha a su boca, no emitió ningún sonido simplemente permitió que ese extraño lo alzara y lo estudió fijamente con la mirada. Malfoy se percató lo idéntico que eran, lo guardo con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos, por primera vez no encontró palabra para describir ese momento. Ese ser humano era un pedazo de él y de Hermione, ellos dieron origen a una vida, era el resultado de aquel increíble verano en Marruecos. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en esos días, los recuerdos del pasado era bueno dejarlos escondidos bajo llave porque solo le traería una dolorosa nostalgia.

—Es idéntico a tí en muchos aspectos.—El hombre se giró hacia la mujer que cruzaba el umbral.—Le gusta tener la atención de las chicas, le gusta retar a los chicos, es muy enojón y hace ese extraño gesto con su frente.

La chica señala su su propia cabeza tratando de imitar el ceño fruncido que es muy común entre los Malfoy.

—Esa mirada acusatoria con esos labios apretados es muy distintivo en ti-—Contesto el chico con una sonrisa.—No hay duda que es nuestro hijo.

El rubio levantó al pequeño para iniciar una fría guerra de miradas pero entonces la nariz de Draco detectó un singular olor proveniente del pañal del niño.

—Rayos ¿Granger qué le das de comer? .—Se quejó del apestoso aroma desprendiendo de su hermoso primogénito .—¿No me digas que me toca cambiarlo?

—Parece que le haz agradado.— Soltó una risa para caminar hacia el cambiador y sacar los artículos necesarios.— Andando yo te diré como hacerlo.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza para seguir las indicaciones, no olvidaba lo mandona que llegaba a ser esa mujer. Colocó sobre el cambiador al sonriente niño, los artículos estaban puestos a su alrededor. Escucho tranquilo la explicación de cada uno de los artilugios que estaban en ese mueble, grabó los pasos que debía seguir. Subió las mangas de su playera para desinfectarse las palmas. La marca tenebrosa continuaba fija en esa blanca piel, el tono negro estaba opaco pero era un recuerdo vivo de su pasado.

—¿No entiendo porque apestas tanto si solo hiciste pipí?.—El rubio comentó respirando con calma, agradecido de que no le tocará cambiar una desagradable gracia en el primer encuentro con su hijo.— Pequeña serpiente tramposa.

El pequeño rubio soltó una risa mientras levantaba las manos y piernas, es como si se burlara del extraño.

—Si continuas asi Cepheus serás conocido por ser un zorrillo y no por un hurón.-—La madre lo reprendió con firme voz por lo cual el bebé dejó de murmurar y se quedó mirando fijamente.— Es tu padre ¿Cómo puedes recibirlo con esa broma? va pensar que no te he sabido educar.

Draco llevó sus ojos a esa mujer a su lado, quien continuaba regañando a su primogénito. Hermione era hermosa, cada día luce más bella que en sus recuerdos, su olor a caramelo, esos labios rojos. Nunca olvidaría aquellas noches que pasaron juntos en Marruecos, ni esa suave piel. Cepheus fue creado en un entorno lleno de ¿Amor? que tonto era en pensar esa palabra, lo de ellos solo fue una aventura.

—Lo siento y disculpa haber registrado la demanda en los juzgados.—Comentó con la mirada puesta en su hijo mientras tomaba un pañal nuevo.— Los periodistas fueron muy crueles contigo, lo siento mucho.

Draco apretó los labios con indecisión por las palabras a usar.

—Actúe sin pensar pero te puedo asegurar que nunca dudarìa de tu palabra o insultaria a nuestro hijo. Astoria fue quién te escribió. — Confesó levantando a Cepheus que no apartaba los ojos de sus padre.—Estoy orgulloso de saber que la sangre Malfoy se ha mezclado con tu ADN, eres una bruja excepcional.

Malfoy volvió a colocar al pequeño sobre el cambiador y se giró para quedar frente a la chica, quien estaba parada a su lado. Sus rostros estaban separados por centímetros.

—Te admiro y respeto, te lo dije aquella primer anoche que pasamos juntos en Marruecos. —La castaña pasó saliva con dificultad, era imposible ir contra sus propios deseos.— Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar con nuestro hijo.

La castaña al sentir tan cerca al hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, sacudió la cabeza para alejar los incesantes sentimientos que la ahogaban.

—He leído la carta que me enviaste y me he enterado de lo que paso con tu esposa y cuñada.— Contestó, después de aceptar dejar ir sus sentimientos unió los pedazos de la carta que Ron le llevó.— Yo también soy culpable por no escucharte, por no confiar en ese Draco que conocí en Marruecos. Cepheus es nuestro hijo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del Slytherin cuando de esos sensuales labios escucho salir " **Nuestro** ", era maravilloso como se escuchaba aquella confirmación. Su ojos se fijaron en los orbes cafés, ahora más que nada deseaba saber que escribió en la carta donde anunciaba su embarazo. Anhelaba leer sus pensamientos y averiguar que sintió por él. Nuevamente Astoria le arrebataba un momento importante en su pasado.

Hermione tomó asiento sobre la cama para observar el peluche en forma de dragón, que Malfoy había lanzado al ingresar a la habitación.

—Un inusual regalo.—Comentó la chica al ver al hombre cargando a un serio Cepheus.— ¿Podría ser menos egocéntrico?

—No sé a qué te refieres.—Desvió la mirada de ese peluche para concentrarse en mirar tiernamente la frente fruncida de su adorado hijo, quien ahora se enfoca en el juguete que su madre tenía en las manos— ¿Querías que le trajera una muñeca griega, hija de Menelao y Helena de Troya?

Hermione con la varita levita al peluche para llevarlo hasta Cepheus que estiraba las manos emocionado por la figura. La leona se sintió dichosa al saber que Draco conocía el origen de su nombre. Cepheus mordió la cola del dragón mientras no dejaba de pegarle en el cabeza, estaba muy contento con el regalo. Draco paseo con él en los brazos por la habitación olvidando que debía cambiarlo de ropa.

—Pudiste traer un muñeco de Harry Potter, de esos que venden en el callejón Diagon, ama a su tío.— Agregó la chica para molestar al rubio, quien torció los labios ante la confesión.— Cepheus verdad que amas a tio Harry.

La castaña movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como si asintiera, el bebé imito los movimientos de su mamá como si también afirmara lo que ella decía. Draco entrecerró los ojos seguía sin agradarle cara rajada o la comadreja aunque escucho que ellos intercedieron por él.

—Cep, verdad que no quieres a cara rajada.—Ahora el pequeño miraba a su padre que ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, el pequeño imito el movimiento.—No, no cariño, no queremos a cara rajada ni a la comadreja.

El bebé comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza mientras reía al ver a su padre despeinarse. Tomaba a juego los gestos de sus padres, y él también comenzaba a balbucear sonidos sin sentido mientras afirmaba o negaba dependiendo con qué mirada se topara.

Hermione observó el rostro de Draco regularmente está rígido, serio, inmune a cualquier emoción pero en ese segundo simplemente se desvanecía la preocupación, era como ver a un hombre diferente, lleno de luz. Draco abrazó fuertemente a su hijo aunque físicamente se pareciera a él, el sonido de su risa era idéntico al de su madre.

—Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Hermione.— Le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa causando un sonrojo de mejillas en la mencionada.— Cepheus es la mejor versión de ambos.

La leona afirmó aquel pensamiento, ella también lo tuvo cuando miraba a su hijo realizar una hazaña. La serpiente dio varias vueltas con su hijo en brazos mientras le preguntaba algunas cosas debido a que descubrió que Cepheus balbuceaba como si deseara iniciar una conversación. El hombre asentía en determinados momentos como si entendiera esos infantiles sonidos, imita gestos de sorpresa y esbozaba una que otra sonrisa.

Hermione se mantuvo en su sitio sin apartar la vista de esos dos, era como si se pusieran al tanto de lo que han hecho últimamente. Escuchó como Malfoy le contaba que su abuela Narcissa estaba emocionada de conocerlo, su abuelo Lucius era un caso y aparte pero no tardaría en amarlo. A la leona le sorprendió enterarse que a los padres de Draco no les importó que su sagrada y adorada sangre se mezclara con descendientes de muggles.

—Mis padres anhelan más que nada en el mundo un heredero para el apellido Malfoy.—Draco se detuvo para mirar fijamente a la castaña, sospechaba que quizá tenía dudas de cómo sus padres tomaron la noticia.—Debo admitir que mi padre no está muy contento, no porque sea contigo sino la manera que salieron las cosas.

Hermione levantó la ceja con duda, al igual que Cepheus. Un ligero temor provocó que la piel de la serpiente se erizará, ambos personajes poseían esa inquisidora y regañadora aura.

—Le hubiese gustado que el heredero naciera dentro de un matrimonio, cuando les platique lo sucedido quedaron muy molestos con Astoria.—Continuó conversando mientras observaba que el bebé ahora regresaba a jugar con su peluche.— A ellos solo les interesa tener un nieto aunque admiten que la idea de que formes parte de la familia les ayudará a levantar su estatus.

— Tus padres no cambian pero me siento más tranquila al saber que aceptan a Cepheus. —Contestó desviando la mirada, esos profundos orbes grises la ponían nerviosa.— Yo tampoco puedo negar que tiene tus genes, y aunque ruego a Merlín para que vaya a mi casa sospecho que terminará siendo una serpiente.

Una soberbia mueca se dibujó en ese pálido rostro entonces sin pensarlo la chica rodó los ojos para soltar una carcajada. Cada segundo a lado de Malfoy era un rasgadura a la caja de recuerdos que trataba de mantener cerrada, tarde o temprano los sentimientos ocultos en su alma iban a salir y dolería la realidad.

—Por el paz de mental de mi padre espero que vaya a la casa de las serpientes pero no me importa mucho a donde lo mande el sombrero seleccionador.—Draco elevó un poco al pequeño rubio que lo miraba y sonreía.— Solo deseo que sea feliz.

Malfoy enfocó sus ojos en la figura sobre la cama, ella era hermosa, ese gesto amable en su rostro continuaba vigente, esas apacibles facciones no eran invenciones de sus sueños. Hermione Granger de Marruecos continuaba existiendo, la maravillosa y mandona criatura que tanto adoro seguía en ese cuerpo, cada día más perfecto y sensual. Cuando se casó con Astoria se prometió a sí mismo esconder las emociones vividas en el verano pero ahora luchaban por escapar.

Los minutos se volvieron horas Malfoy no dejaba de preguntar por las hábitos, gustos de su hijo, la castaña contestaba a cada una de sus preguntas con una anécdota y sonrisa. Draco tuvo una cálida sensación en su pecho cada vez que la mujer reía fascinada, sin duda su hijo sacaba lo mejor de cada uno.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : he vuelto con el capitulo regalo, esta es un capitulo de agradecimiento por todos su reviews que me dejaron en el penúltimo capitulo, espero les guste este primer encuentro. Mas adelante tendremos mas momentos con el pequeño Cepheus y claro momentos Dramione, necesitamos saber que escribió Mione en esa primera carta, un poquito de celos para la serpiente, otros capítulos. Este fanfic será corto así que no pienso hacer un mega drama. Espero les guste y no olviden dejarme reviews para saber si les gusto este mini regalo. Saludos y cuídense.


	9. Shine

Draco paseo al pequeño infante unos minutos dándole oportunidad a su compañera de buscar el cambio de ropa. Lo acomodo encima de la cama, donde, vio el conjunto elegido. Era un peto verde con un bordado de auto y una playera manga larga gris con franjas rojas. Entonces detectó que el color verde era muy usado por el menor; la pijama que quitaba tenía presente ese tono. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—No digas nada apenas estoy asimilando que mi pequeño será una serpiente.—Intervino Hermione pasándole el peto.—El color verde es su favorito comienza a chillar si le pongo otro tono.

—Ese es mi chico un digno Malfoy.— Agregó el hombre emocionado hundiendo la nariz en la panza para hacer cosquillas.— Un Granger conquistando la casa Slytherin así como su madre sea apoderó de los Gryffindor. Cepheus tienes lo mejor de ambos legados.

La castaña desvió su vista, odiaba que Draco fuera tan amable y condescendiente con ella, ponía, al mismo nivel un apellido con un legado de años con aquel que inicia. Después de la guerra la serpiente trató de avanzar y deshacerse de los perjuicios por el bien de sus negocios pero también para ser libre de estúpidas cadenas que sólo limitaban a su mundo. Esa confesión se la hizo en una de las tantas pláticas que sostuvieron en Marruecos.

—No hagas eso o vas a provocar que .—La chica no logró terminar su oración debido a que percibió un oloroso aroma proveniente de un sonriente niño.—Cepheus deja de hacerlo.

Draco llevó los dedos a su nariz para taparla, minutos antes hacía bombas con la panza de su pequeño retoño, pero este decidió liberar un fétido olor para detener el ataque de besos.

—Granger no estoy seguro si esto viene de mi familia o de la tuya.—El rubio comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba para tomar aire limpio.—Espero que se le quite cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

—No sé qué comida le cause esos olorosos gases. No creo que venga de mi familia.—Contestó indignada registrando que el olor desaparecerá.— No sé deberías preguntarle a tu mamá...

—Ellos están muy emocionados por conocer a su nieto ahorita están visitando China. Volverán en unas semanas, espero, me permitas que lo vean.— El rubio comentó al percibir que la chica no terminó su frase.— Han batallado con algunos conocidos molestos y deben justificar que no le fui infiel a Astoria.

Hermione se puso de pie molesta por las palabras, ciertamente, ella fue la amante ya que Draco y Astoria llevaban por muchos años comprometidos. Se sabía desde el colegio sobre su compromiso pactado aunque en Marruecos nunca le cuestionó su situación sentimental. Ella creía firmemente que tal pacto se había cancelado después de la guerra.

-—¿Tú y Astoria tenían una relación abierta ? .—La pregunta salió de sus labios sin ser analizada por su cerebro.—Cuando estuviste conmigo tuve la sensación de que no estabas comprometido ya que nunca la mencionaste.

Cepheus levantó las manos al ver a su mamá con los labios fruncido. La mujer contestó con una sonrisa para levantarlo y depositar un beso en la frente.

—No tiene importancia saber eso.—Rápidamente agregó. La pregunta era estúpida y nada justificaba que Draco la enamorara aún sabiendo que se iba a casar con Astoria.— Vamos a bajar para que comas algo.

La leona miró fijamente a su hijo para hacer gestos tiernos. El pequeño rubio movía la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba emocionado por que su madre besaba sus regordetas mejillas. Un nudo en la garganta de Draco le prohibió contestar la pregunta, ¿ esa fue la razón porque Hermione desapareció? cada instante la duda sobre aquella carta cobraba más fuerza. Siguió los pasos de la castaña y bajaron por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, ahí, le ayudó con la silla para comer.

—Le encanta el puré de manzanas es como una versión miniatura tuya.— La castaña agregó con un tono más tranquilo mientras hechizaba algunos objetos para que se hiciera la papilla.— También le encanta la papilla de zanahoria tiene gustos equilibrados.

—Odio las zanahorias.—Contestó el hombre haciendo una mueca de asco y buscando una silla para sentarse frente al pequeño.— Físicamente podrá ser parecido a mi pero tiene tus gestos.

La castaña movió la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro le pasó el plato con comida. Draco trató de alimentar al pequeño sin manchar su ropa pero fue un total desastre. La primera lección del día fue no darle de comer a su bodoque sin un babero de por medio. El resto del día el novato padre aprendió más trucos y lecciones que llevaría grabadas en su conciencia. Hasta la hora de la siesta el hombre lo llevó en sus brazos.

* * *

—Le haz agradado mucho hasta ahora ha tenido problemas con los adultos masculinos.—Comentó la castaña que acomodaba al rubio en el interior de la cuna.—Siempre está retando a su tío Ron y a su padrino Harry.

—¿Como que cara rajada será su padrino? .—Cuestionó sorprendido arropando al pequeño.—No quiero iniciar una pelea pero es una decisión de ambos.

La chica depositó un beso en la frente del infante. Su corazón casi se derrite al presenciar cómo el rubio imitaba ese gesto. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y bajaron en silencio pors las escaleras. Un incómodo ambiente se instaló a su alrededor al darse cuenta que estaban solos.

Malfoy quería seguir siendo "amable" pero sin el Cepheus se percibió a sí mismo como un bufón sin chiste, al llegar, a la sala se percató que pasaban de las 2 de la tarde.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —La castaña cuestionó caminando hacia la cocina tratando de poner distancia entre ellos.— Creo que sobro algo de comida italiana de ayer.

—Claro que sí.—Contestó el chico siguiendo a la mujer sus, ojos automáticamente se dirigieron hacia ese bien formado trasero, esa curvilínea figura que tanto le atrajo en Marruecos..—Te ayudo.

Al hombre se acercó a la alacena para buscar un par de platos, vasos y cubiertos. Acomodando la mesa para dos. La bruja usaba magia para calentar la comida guardada en algunos bowls. Ambos deseaban conversar pero no sabían qué tema tocar con Cepheus era sencillo porque todos los comentarios giraban entorno a él. Hermione no quería continuar el tema de la mañana.

—Sobre los padrinos, elegí a Harry y Luna porque son las personas que me acompañaron todo el proceso.— Agregó la mujer haciendo flotar los platos y acomodarlos encima de la mesa.— El embarazo fue complicado y el parto duró varias horas. No fue sencillo para mi.

—Me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado.— Contestó mientras buscaba unas copas para el vino que acaba de encontrar.— Astoria me robó un tiempo importante, el cual, nunca se repita.

La castaña no logró interpretar esas palabras, ¿Que se refería que no se iba a repetir? Con Astoria tenía la oportunidad de tener más hijos o con cualquier otra mujer. Existía una interminable fila de brujas deseando el estatus de la familia Malfoy.

—Si no quieres que peleemos de nuevo deberás aceptar que Harry y Luna como los padrinos de Cepheus— Agregó la chica tomando asiento.—Gracias.

Draco como todo un caballero separó la silla de la mesa para que la leona tomara asiento. Usando la varita vacío un poco de vino en las copas. Hermione siempre creyó que acompañar las comidas con alcohol era un mal hábito, pero desde Marruecos ella también lo adoptó.

—Con tus siguientes hijos podrás elegir el padrino que desees.—Sentenció la mujer clavando el tenedor en su pasta.— Nuestro Cepheus adora a Luna.

Malfoy dibujó una sonrisa de lado. Estaba en trámites de su primer divorcio ciertamente no sabía si se iba a casar de nuevo. Las relaciones personales siempre fueron para él una molestia. El sexo era una situacion facil de manejar pero el amor, ese tema era un engorroso lío de sentimientos que él evitaba a toda costa

—Fetuccine al pesto con lomo no es tu comida favorita .—Comentó del golpe el chico comiendo la pasta elegida mientras miraba a su compañera devorar el spaguetti a la carbonara.— Sospecho que como las sobras de ¿Lovegood?

—No, para tu mala suerte Harry y tu tienen los mismos gustos.—Contestó con una mediana sonrisa.— Luna no deja nada y ella prefiere el risotto.

A Malfoy no le agradó saber que tenía gustos similares con su enemigo número uno. Se encontraba agradecido con cara rajada, pero seguía sin soportarlo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura delante de él. Hermione siempre sería un bello misterio.

—Astoria y yo no teníamos una relación abierta, ni siquiera éramos pareja.— Draco agrego sin apartar la vista del plato. Buscaba aclarar esa situación.— Un compromiso arreglado entre brujos es como un pagaré sin fecha de caducidad, cuando estuve contigo ni siquiera pensaba en casarme con Astoria.

Hermione detuvo los movimientos apretando los labios. No estaba segura si deseaba conocer la verdad, hasta ese momento ella aceptaba ser una aventura mas en la larga lista de conquistas de la serpiente. Asume su error al creer que él se enamoró en Marruecos. Simplemente estaba molesta porque apenas un mes después de separarse y una semana de enviarle la carta la pareja decidió casarse ¿Si no estaban saliendo porque fue tan rápido?

—Un día ella llegó diciendo que deseaba que nuestro trato se cumpliera. Quería casarse en menos de una semanas nunca entendí su prisa, ahora todo tiene sentido.— El hombre tomó la copa de vino para llevarla a su labios.—Ella leyó la carta que me enviaste sobre el embarazo asi que decidio hacer valer nuestro trato y organizo la boda en un corto periodo.

—Eres bastante frío.—La mujer levantó la vista para enfocar sus orbes en esos ojos grises.—Para ti el matrimonio es un negocio. Aceptaste casarte simplemente porque había un contrato ¿Amas a tu esposa?

Las palabras incomodaron a la serpiente, regularmente sus amigos lo tachaban de frío y calculador. Lo molestaban por tener un corazón tan seco honestamente no le importaba pero escucharlo salir de los labios de Hermione se sintió agobiado. Ese tono lo hacía sentir como el malvado de la historia. Recordó su ternura en Marruecos; esa cálida manera de esconderse en su pecho, sonreírle, ella era tan distinta a él.

—La quiero y respeto, pero no confio mas en ella.—Zanjó de golpe llevando la copa nuevamente a sus labios.— Amo a nuestro hijo si ese es tu miedo no soy tan frío como crees.

—No dudo de tus sentimientos hacia a Cepheus, sospecho que cuando crezca lo vas a malcriar.— La mujer desvió la mirada tratando de detener los impulsos de su pecho.— Sentía un poco de curiosidad nunca leíste mi carta ¿Verdad?

El rubio negó con la cabeza enfocando su mirada en la figura de la mujer delante suyo ¿Qué había escrito en esa hoja? ahora más que nunca la curiosidad lo carcomía. Entonces una nueva duda saltó a su cabeza ¿Si Hermione se había enamorado de él? la idea causó un cosquilleo inquietante en sus manos.

—¿Astoria fue la razón porque me dejaste abandonado en Marruecos? .—Ahora él fue quien lanzó la pregunta incómoda. —Quiero saber la razón de tu partida, ahora yo soy quien tiene curiosidad.

Hermione ladeo la cabeza dejando escapar una nerviosa sonrisa. Él no supo de sus sentimientos, confesarle a esa altura que lo amó, corrección, que aún le amaba era un golpe directo a su orgullo; el cual estaba más que pisoteado.

—Te escuche alardear con un compañero de Slytherin —La mujer al ver su plato vacío se levantó para llevarlo al lavabo.— Yo iba a ser la amante deluxe número uno en tu lista de conquistas.

Hermione dejó el plato dentro de la tinaja dándole la espalda al rubio con la mirada fija en la pared.

—Me di cuenta que solo era una más en tu lista y por eso me fui.— Caminó hacia el refrigerador sin girarse y mirar de frente al hombre.—Creo que no tengo postre, ya que no ha sobrado tiramisú. Luna de seguro se comió el trozo en la mañana.

Se giró con una sonrisa en los labios tratando de restarle importancia a las palabras dichas antes. Draco fue incapaz de comer otro bocado. Por primera vez en su vida se avergonzó de su forma de actuar con sus parejas.

—Creo que tenemos unas galletas muggles quizá te guste.—La chica se alejó de la mesa caminando haci la alacena. Se sentía estúpida por su confesión.— Luna tiene un serio problema con el azúcar por eso Harry trata de esconder las galletas pero conozco el escondite de mi amiga.

Draco enfoco su vista en esa espalda que se movía de un lado a otro. Sus anteriores amantes nunca le recriminaron su crueldad al abandonarlas. Él nunca se detuvo a pensar en sus sentimientos hasta ese momento que la leona lo confrontaba. Fue un canalla sin remordimientos, pero con Hermione era distinto. Sintió culpa y vergüenza de haberla lastimado de esa manera.

—Lo siento.—Se puso de pie para caminar hacia donde estaba la chica, no se creía con el derecho de tocarla por ello simplemente puso la frente en su hombro.— Perdoname por haber sido un auténtico bastardo contigo.

Muy pocas veces el heredero del clan Malfoy se disculpó o pidió perdón por sus actos. En esa ocasión era honesto con sus palabras porque sin estar seguro de los sentimientos de la leona la lastimo. Aún si Hermione no lo amará su manera de presumir como trofeo con extraños fue un acto vil y cobarde.

—Esa noche me arrepentí en el momento que mis palabras salieron de mi boca.—Cerró los ojos para sentir como el corazón de la castaña no dejaba de latir.— Sé que no justifica mi bajeza, pero nunca más volví a mencionarte como si fueras un trofeo de caza ante otra persona.

Granger tenía como objetivo llevar la fiesta en paz por su hijo. Olvidar a Draco con otro chico pero este no le hacía la vida sencilla. Su honesta disculpa solo causaba que sus sentimientos trataran de escapar de la caja donde los había guardado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aqui les tengo otro capitulo y espero les guste. He tenido problemas con la página por eso no había actualizado. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, para el prox le daremos un poco de celos a la serpiente. Saludos


	10. Where are you ?

Las visitas paternas oficiales para el ex príncipe de las serpientes eran los sábados y domingos, pero el hombre tomó como hábito pasar las tardes a saludar a su primogénito. En un inicio aquellas visitas imprevistas causaron roces con los habitantes de las casa pero Luna en su irregular manera de ver la vida logró acomodar las piezas en su lugar. Los cuatro egresados de Hogwarts compartieron la cena en varias ocasiones aunque Harry le siguiera desagradando la serpiente.

Esa noche de viernes Draco accedió a fungir como niñera de su primogénito. Los tres magos debían asistir a una fiesta organizada por el ministerio. Dio un par de golpes sobre la madera y tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que un hombre de cabellos negros camisa blanca y pantalones negros le abrió.

—Buenas noches Potter.—El rubio comentó con indiferencia para ingresar por el umbral sin una invitación.—Hola mi pequeña serpiente.

El visitante se dirigió al infante que descansaba dentro de un corral, en la sala. Cepheus al notar que su padre corría hacia donde él estaba trató de sentarse y estiró los brazos demostrando su alegría. Harry cerró la puerta negando con la cabeza para subir por las escaleras y terminar de arreglarse.

—¿Qué vamos hacer esta noche? —El rubio le cuestionó al pequeño que elevaba por los aires.—Deberíamos ir por una cervezas de mantequilla y ligar a una linda chica ¿Te parece?

Cepheus balbuceaba como si contestara a las preguntas. Malfoy asintió a cada una de sus elegantes fingiendo entender el discurso dado. No había duda que los genes Granger pegaron en ese niño.

—Nada de cervezas de mantequilla hasta que sea capaz de ir al baño solo.—Una femenina voz se coló por los oídos de Draco, quien se giró a encontrarse con una radiante castaña.— No tienen permitido salir de casa.

Malfoy se quedó sin aliento por el vestido que la leona usaba esa noche. Era un vestido strapless de noche color negro y de corte largo. Sus hombros desnudos y ese abundante pecho, gracias a que amamantaba, lo dejaron sin palabras. El cabello castaño suelto y arreglado de lado le daban un aire elegante. Aquello que dejó fascinada a la serpiente fueron los labios rojos carmín.

—Luces espectacular.—Interrumpió Harry, quien usaba un traje negro y una corbata con tonalidades rosas. —Rolf será la envidia de la fiesta.

—¿Rolf? —Cuestionó de golpe el rubio tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de cara rajada.— ¿Quién es Rolf?

—Un amigo de Luna.—Contestó nerviosa la castaña arreglando la parte baja de su vestido y tratando de restarle importancia a las palabras de Harry.— Él será mi acompañante esta noche.

Una desagradable sensación se coló a sus labios. Detestaba la idea de que Hermione saliera esa noche con otro brujo que no fuera él. Era un sentimiento egoísta y soberbio. Apretó los labios fastidiado por la idea. Cerró los ojos por un segundo al sentir a la mujer acercarse para quitarle al bebé. Le fascinaba ese aroma.

—¿Como se ve mamá? —Le cuestionó al rubio que se quedó callado mirándola fijamente.—Soy mamá.

—Se ha quedado sin aliento ante tí.—Draco contestó acercando sus labios a ese oído mientras miraba a Harry volver por las escaleras para apurar a su novia.— Acostúmbrate a dejar mudos a los presente porque esta noche nadie será capaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describir tu belleza.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior al sentir ese aliento golpear su oreja. No era justo que ese hombre la atacara en su mayor debilidad. Lo sintió amoldarse a su espalda, ese aroma la ahogaba hasta dejarla sin fuerzas de oponerse. Esa noche se esmero en su aspecto, no por su "cita" sino por él. Draco continuaba siendo un motivo importante en sus decisiones.

—Parece que nunca tienes suficiente de la belleza de Hermione, Draco—La voz de Luna atrajo la mirada de la pareja.—Luces muy guapa.

Luna usaba un vestido corte imperio corto color rosa. En su cabello llevaba una red de flores. Harry apareció para abrazarla por la espalda.

—Una vez flechado por Hermione es difícil escapar.— Agregó el brujo depositando un beso en la mejilla de su novia. Emitió una sonrisa al notar la cara de desconcierto por los brujos.—Cepheus es la clara evidencia que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver.

—Vamos que es tarde.— Interrumpió la castaña tomando su bolso y capa, que Draco le ayudo a giro hacia los dos rubios. —No duerman tan tarde y haz que se beba toda la leche.

Draco asintió a la indicación, estiró su mano como si deseara retenerla a su lado. Detuvo sus acciones para despedirse con una sonrisa. Su vista se dirigió hacia su serio hijo que observaba la dirección por donde su madre desapareció. Pasados unos minutos le animo con algo de magia. Cepheus adoraba la magia escapando por la varita de su padre. Draco trató de concentrarse en pasar un momento divertido con su hijo, pero la imagen de Hermione no desaparecía de su mente. Necesitaba tocarla dejar miles de besos esparcidos en esa canela piel.

Los dos rubios pasaron un par de horas jugando y divirtiéndose. Cepheus adoraba moverse al ritmo de la música que su padre reproducía con un aparato muggle. Había una canción llamada **Where are you?,** de una agrupación coreana llamada **B.A.P** que adoraba. Luna era fan de la música muggle y ese grupo era su favorito. Hermione y Draco tuvieron que aprenderse el estribillo del silbido y los pasos del video para imitarlos en presencia de su hijo. Cepheus movía la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando su padre silbaba.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien? Por qué razón no estás conmigo en este día solitario.—Cantó el padre moviendo la cabeza ante la alegría de su primogénito que aplaudía ante el espectáculo personal.—¿Lo escuchas? ¿Puedes verlo? Es mi corazón que espero que pueda llegar a ti.

Después de interpretar y bailar la misma canción cuatro veces seguidas el pequeño heredero aceptó cenar. Al término de la comida subieron a la habitación.

—Tu madre es la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido en mi vida.—Soltó de repente mientras le ponía la pijama al cansado pequeño.- —Que se supone que debo sentir?

Le cuestionó al niño que alzaba para juntos acostarse sobre la cama. Cepheus estiró sus manos para tocar la cara de su padre e inició una larga conversación llana de balbuceos. Draco tenía sentimientos contradictorios peleando en su interior. Hermione era una mujer joven y hermosa sin un compromiso, nada la detenía para enamorarse de alguién más. Ahí radica el conflicto emocional de la serpiente.

—Soy un hombre casado y no tengo derecho de celar a tu madre.—Hablo seriamente poniéndolo sobre su regazo para levitar un libro hacia él. —Nunca antes tuve estos sentimientos.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los tormentosos pensamientos e inició con la lectura de un cuento. Se envolvió en la historia de una sirena, que extrañamente ahí era buena y no una bestia de clasificación XXXX. El final le pareció trágico y cruel porque nunca su sacrificio por amor fue recompensado.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y bajó la vista descubriendo que Cepheus se había quedado dormido. Lo acomodo en el interior de la arropo no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente. Adoraba a su hijo. Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de la leona sin su supervisión. Un cosquilleo interno le incito a inspeccionar la zona.

Necesitaba saber más de Hermione así que se aventuró a husmear en los cajones del tocador. Prendas perfectamente dobladas, accesorios de belleza y pociones para cabello. Cuando descubrió el cajón de la ropa interior sus mejillas se tiñeron rojas. Un perverso poder se apoderó de su mano por ello ingresó los dedos para acariciar esas prendas. Algunas las recordaba porque él mismo se las quitó con la boca en su estancia en Marruecos.

"C **epheus el la clara evidencia que ustedes tuvieron algo** " las palabras de cara rajada lo volvieron a la realidad. Hermione y él tuvieron un romance, no fue sexo descuidado de una noche sino un romance en todas la extensión de la palabra. Avergonzado sacó la mano y cerró el cajón. Olio los perfumes y cremas que tanto le recordaban a a leona. Abrió un pequeño alhajero descubriendo algo suyo. Era una liga de cabello de color verde.

Devolvió la pieza a su sitio, camino hacia la cama para recostarse, estiró la mano para encontrarse con un suéter de la leona, lo llevó a su nariz. ¿Por Qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? ¿Porqué no detenía su deseo por estar con ella? esa mujer despertaba extrañas emociones en su interior. Cerró los ojos con el recuerdo de la risa de Hermione. Ella comenzaba a volverse una enferma obsesión.

Un extraño ruido despertó a Draco, quien rápidamente saltó fuera de la cama y se puso de pie con varita en mano. Se aseguró que su hijo estuviera bien así que camino hacia las escaleras. Ahí donde se encontró a una despeinada castaña quien trataba de quitarse los zapatos sentada en el primer escalón. Su posición no era por decisión propia sino porque sus piernas parecían de gelatina y fue a dar al piso de forma bochornosa.

—¿Estas bien? .—Le cuestiono bajando los escalones.—¿Quieres que te ayude?

La castaña levantó el rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojas, no por la vergüenza de ser atrapada en tan vergonzosa situación sino por el vino consumido durante la fiesta. Draco llego al piso donde se agacho para ayudarle a una seria chica que lo observaba profundamente sin decir palabra alguna.

—Hola.—Una dulce voz por fin escapo entre los labios rosas de la bruja. Ladeo la cabeza tratando de acomodar su peinado.—Lo siento si te desperté.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, el tono que usaba dejaba ver su estado embriagues pero también era esa voz fue usada cuando coqueto la primera vez con él en Marruecos. Le quito los zapatos y corroboró que no se hubiese lastimado el tobillo.

—Creo que te divertiste en la fiesta.—Comentó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero la tuvo que sujetar fuertemente por la cintura para que no cayera.—No pensé que los cerebritos de ravenclaw supieran cómo disfrutar la vida.

—Me gusta tu cabello.—La castaña estiró la mano atrapando uno de los mechones rubios.— Me gusta el aroma de tu perfume.

La mujer al ponerse de pie acomodó la mejilla en el pecho del rubio. Draco sin saber que hacer terminó abrazándose a esa figura, a él también le gustaban sus rizos, el olor que desprende su canela piel. ¿Por Qué era tan difícil entender sus sentimientos? Era un hombre casado por lo tanto tenía prohibido tocar a esa bruja. Respetaba a Astoria pero no suprime sus malos pensamientos por ella sino por Hermione. La leona era una increíble mujer como para buscar rebajarla a un estatus de amante. Ella no merecía eso.

—No puedo caminar.—Susurro con sensualidad al oído.

Draco la cargó en sus brazos sin quejarse, se comportó como un caballero. Entonces la castaña rodeo su cuello con ambas manos para esconder su rostro en el blanco cuello. Durante el trayecto era capaz de sentir ese corazón latiendo cerca del suyo, ese aliento golpeando su piel. Deseaba a Hermione, necesitaba fusionar sus pieles en una sola. La depositó con suavidad sobre la cama

—Luna y Harry no volverán esta noche.—Comentó con una coqueta sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

Draco percibió ese aliento mezclando con el suyo, era tentadora la oferta. Sus manos se dirigieron al cierre del vestido para bajarlo ante la candente mirada de la leona. La despojo del vestido sus temblorosos dedos anhelaron acariciar esa desnuda piel pero de un movimiento la arropó con una de las cobijas a lado. Un gesto de desilusión se dibujó en el rostro de la leona.

—Debí suponer que ya no soy atractiva para ti.— La chica se hizo un ovillo para darle la espalda. El alcohol domina sus emociones y lideraba las acciones de su cuerpo.

—Soy un hombre casado.—Se acercó para llevar los labios a la frente.— No lo hago por ella sino por tí. No quiero ser esa clase de hombres que se aprovechan de la situación. Eres demasiado importante para mi como arruinarlo siendo un patán.

Hermione volvió la vista al hombre y elevo la mano para ponerla sobre la mejilla derecha. Emitiendo una mediana sonrisa.

—Ya una vez te perdí por comportarme como un macho egocéntrico.—Beso esos dedos que ahora acariciaban sus labios.— ¿Hermione que sientes por mí?

Le cuestionó en tono angustioso y necesitado. La leona se acomodó en las almohadas cerrando sus párpados. Esa noche bailo y disfruto de la fiesta tratando de olvidar a Draco. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer nueva gente que la hicieron olvidar su tristeza pero ahí estaba el hombre que no la liberaba de su cruel hechizo .

—Ya te dije mis sentimientos.—SUsurro cansada como si aquello fuera producto de sus mente.—La verdad está en esa carta.

Hermione se quedo dormida. Draco se mantuvo en esa posición por varios minutos observándola descansar. Siempre tuvo la fascinación por verla dormir, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un ligero ronquido. Esa era la mujer de sus sueños.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Aqui esta otro capitulo, Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, les estoy muy agradecida. Cepheus es mi fanfic target para terminar. Faltan unos 3 capítulos para el final. Muchas gracias por leer la historia.


	11. Because of tears

Hermione separó sus cansados párpados, se cubrió con las sábanas para impedir que los rayos del sol golpeará su rostro. Un intenso dolor de cabeza la dejó paralizada por un segundo, tenía mucho tiempo que no se excedía con el alcohol, esperaba no haber cometido alguna estupidez. El silencio reinando en la habitación la calmó se giró para notar un vaso de agua junto a una pastilla, emitió una mediana sonrisa, quizá Luna lo dejo para su resaca una noche anterior. Enfoco su vista descubriendo que la cuna de Cepheus estaba vacía, se puso de pie rápidamente tomando una bata de dormir dejada en la silla. Al abrir la puerta descubrió un hechizo puesto en la habitación, las risas de su hijo llegaron a sus oídos.

La leona bajó velozmente por las escaleras, era muy temprano para que la pareja Potter se levantará además ellos siempre se marchaban a su hogar en Grimmauld Place, cuando querían pasar una "noche especial". Se detuvo al ver a Draco usar un delantal ¿Preparar el desayuno? la música retumbaba y Cepheus aplaudía emocionado al ritmo de la melodía.

—Buenos días.—El rubio saludo a una sorprendida castaña que cerró el albornoz.— No soy bueno en estas cosas pero creo que he logrado preparar un desayuno presentable.

En la mesa descansaba un recipiente con bollos que desprendían un encantador olor, una jarra de jugo de naranja, un par de tazas de café, fruta picada y platillos deliciosos. La mujer tomó asiento ayudada por el rubio, se quedo sin palabras y fascinada por la escena. Cuando le dio un sorbo a la vaporosa taza de café descubrió la trampa y se giró para entrecerrar los ojos y mirar incriminatoria mente al rubio.

—Lo admito, no lo hice yo.—Confesó con una sonrisa tomando asiento a un lado de la chicas después de dejar los platos servidos.— Los Elfos de mi casa me trajeron todo preparado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Avergonzada.—Contestó bajando la cabeza, su actuación fue la de una adolescente en su primera salida.—Se supone que soy una mujer respetada y madre, no sé cómo pude emborracharme de esa manera .

Malfoy adoraba los conflictos orales que enfrentaba, su lado rebelde le invitaba a pisar las normas mientras su contraparte la regañaba por no seguir las reglas. Estiró la mano para atrapar una de la castaña pero esta se alejo para no ser tocada. Lentamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior la dejaban sin aliento.

—Eres una joven bruja que merece disfrutar de una noche con sus amigos.—Draco volvió la mano a su lugar confundido por la actitud.— ¿Qué tal fue la cita con el Scamander?

Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza desde una noche anterior, claro en su estado no la lanzó pero ahora más que nunca estaba interesado en saber. Su cabeza era un caos, su corazón presentaba extraños síntomas, sus manos sudaban ante la presencia de la castaña, temía cometer errores, inseguro de sus acciones.

-—Fatal, Rolf está claramente enamorado de Luna y es imposible que volteara a mirarme cuando su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.—Confesó con una sonrisa, no le lastimaba haber sido rechazada por el mago. — Me divertí a su lado, seremos buenos amigos.

—Él se lo pierde eres una mujer increíble.—Trató de moderar su desesperado tono de voz. —Hermione…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. El rubio se puso de pie para caminar hacia la entrada donde se encontró un mensajero con un enorme ramo de flores, constituido de rosas, claveles, de tonalidades rosas. Draco firmo de recibido para llevar el regalo al regazo de una sorprendía castaña, debido que una tarjeta llevaba su nombre.

—" **Ha sido una hermosa velada. Gracias H-E-R-M-I-O.N-E, lo he aprendido a decir correctamente"**.—Leyó la leona terminando de dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Hermione llevó la mano a su rostro para tratar de tapar sus sonrojadas mejillas. El regalo era parte de Nikolai Dimitrov, un mago de origen Búlgaro con el que pasó gran parte del tiempo en la fiesta. Draco apretó la servilleta blanca entre sus manos.

—Parece que Rolf la ha pasado muy bien.—Intervino buscando averiguar el nombre del autor de tan cursi nota.

—No, no son de él.—Contestó emocionada oliendo las flores.— Son de Nikolai, un brujo con quien pase la noche bailando. Lo estuve molestando porque no pronunciaba correctamente mi nombre. Lo mismo me paso con Viktor.

El rostro de Draco era un poema cargado de ira y violencia, odiaba a los búlgaros incompetentes que trataban de enamorar a SU leona. El rubio chasqueo fastidiado la lengua por notar a Hermione tan contenta por recibir un insignificante ramos de flores. Él podría regalarle toda una parcela de las más exquisitas flores existentes en el mundo mágico. El hombre odiaba ese sentimiento sofocando sus pulmones, quitándole el aire para respirar tuvo que ponerse de pie, porque en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

—Tienes un imán para los brutos búlgaros.— Siseó venenosamente tratando de relajarse pero un terrible fuego lo consumía desde el interior.— Aunque admitamos que esos magos no son muy listos, si es como Viktor debe ser una montaña de músculos pero nada de cerebro.

—No insultes a alguien sin conocerlo.—Se giró molestia por el comentario.— Viktor era un gran chico, no tienes idea lo mucho que me ayudó a creer en mí.

El rubio rodó los ojos para caminar hacia su hijo quien llevaba callado varios minutos, actitud rara en él. Lo tomó en los brazos tratando de borrar el amargo sabor de la boca que le impidió continuar desayunando. Hermione dejó el ramo a un lado para disponerse a comer, los platillos lucen deliciosos.

—¿Crees que puedas cuidar de Cepheus esta tarde? —Cuestiono sin apartar la vista de su plato.— Voy a salir un momento.

—Me toca cuidarlo los fines de semana así que no tengo problema.—Trató de morder su lengua por el tono tan frio usado en su respuesta, pero no quería ocultar su molestia.—¿A donde piensas a ir?

Hermione mordió la tostada en silencio sin mucho ánimo de contestar, entonces las palabras de Draco rechazando su invitación una noche anterior le dieron la fuerza. Él no estaba interesado en ella, " **Soy un hombre casad** o", es lo que respondió. Le agradecia su acto de moralidad porque acostarse hubiese sido el peor error para ambos.

—Le he prometido a Nikolai darle pequeño tour por la ciudad.— Por fin soltó para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.— Serán un par de horas, ya que entiende que debo estar de vuelta temprano por mi hijo.

—Nuestro, no lo olvides.—El tono en la voz del rubio continuaba siendo serio y frío, intentaba no escucharse tan seco pero su humor empeoraba con la mención del nombre de ese mago.— ¿No le ha molestado que tuvieras un hijo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza para continuar con su desayuno. Su estómago se revolvía por las extrañas emociones, sentía que le era infiel a Draco, pero ellos no tenían nada, el único lazo uniéndolos era Cepheus. ÉL estaba casado aún después de saber que quizá su esposa fue la culpable de separarlos no había iniciado el proceso de divorcio. Era más que obvio que Malfoy estaba interesado en extender su descendencia con hijos más puros que el suyo.

El resto de la mañana fue una sucesión de incómodos momentos, era claro que Malfoy no estaba pasando el mejor de sus días, todo empeoro cuando los novios Potter arribaron. Harry y Luna no dejaban de comentar lo agradable y guapo que era el brujo, quien coquetear descaradamente con la leona, la forma de tratarla y lo poco que le importo saber que era madre soltera. Fue un total suplicio ver lo emocionada que se encontraban Hermione por su cita en la tarde.

—¿Estas bien? —Cuestionó Luna a un pálido Draco, quien afirmó con la cabeza.—Yo puedo quedarme con Cepheus sino te sientes bien, Harry no tardará en llegar.

Harry tuvo que salir a resolver algunos pendientes en el departamento de Aurores. Draco sacudió la cabeza mirando a su callado hijo sentado en su regazo. Ambos rubios sufrían de un serio problema de humor. Luna regresó la vista al periódico que leía al revés, parecía interesada en una receta de pastel de calabaza, de momento se le antojaron dos trozos. Pasados unos minutos Hermione bajó por las escaleras. Si una noche anterior en un vestido de noche lucía radiante es tarde más casual simplemente estaba lista para destrozar corazones. Iniciando con el de cierta serpiente.

—Prometo no tardar.—Agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro para acercarse a Draco y tomar a su hijo para alzarlo.— Mamá volverá temprano, te quiero.

Depositó un beso en la frente para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—¿Ese mago no es lo suficiente hombre para venir por ti a tu puerta? —Cuestionó con un áspero tono, Draco no era feliz y no luchaba por esconder su pésimo humor.— Es lo mínimo que se espera de un caballero.

—No conoce la ciudad, es más sencillo que nos veamos en el lobby de su hotel.—Contestó elevando el tono, a Hermione tampoco le gustaba los modos que Draco tenía ese día.— Nikolai es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Deja de ser tan prejuicioso.

El rubio se puso de pie molesto, ingresos los dedos en su larga cabellera trataba de muchas maneras de restarle importancia a la situación pero no, era imposible para él imaginar a Hermione enamorada de otro hombre. Los pensamientos de la serpiente eran mezquinos y egoístas.

—No creo que sea conveniente que salgas.—Atacó cegado por los celos que carcomen su alma.— Mándale una carta y dile que no puedes.

—Si estas ocupado Luna puede quedarse con Cepheus.— Rápidamente contestó con el ceño fruncido.—No puedes obligarme a cancelar una cita ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Levantó la voz para mirarlo de frente.

—Te recuerdo que solo eres el padre de Cepheus.— Masculló fatigada dejando otro beso en la frente de su hijo para dejarlo en el interior de su corral.— Tú y yo no somos nada.

Draco se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, ella tenía razón, él no era nadie para decidir sobre su vida personal. Granger al no obtener respuesta se giró para con un movimiento de manos despedirse de Luna y caminar en dirección a la puerta. La serpiente golpeó la superficie de la mesa atrayendo la atención de los otros personajes en la sala. Lo admitía estaba celoso, fastidiado y molesto por la situación, hasta ese momento no había hecho públicas sus intenciones de divorciarse porque era una situación entre Astoria y él.

—Eres un hombre casado que nada tiene razones para celar a una mujer soltera.—Luna mencionó apartando el periódico de su vista.

—Eso cambiará dentro de poco.—Replicó con la clara de intención de salir de ese sitio e ir a amenazar a Astoria.—¿Puedes encargarte de Cepheus?

Draco estaba decidido a ir a presionar a Astoria para que le diera el divorcio y la carta de Hermione. Hundiría a su familia en la miseria, en la vergüenza pública. Le sacaría los ojos a cada de una de las serpientes que llevaran el apellido Greengrass. El odio correia su corazón, lo consumió hasta dejarlo ciego de tanta ira.

—Lastimar a Astoria no te devolverá el pasado que perdiste .—La rubia se puso de pie caminando hacia donde estaba el pequeño Malfoy, quien miraba en silencio a su padre.— Simplemente dile que te separas de ella por que no la amas.

Malfoy se quedó sin palabras y asintió con la cabeza, le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente para salir por la puerta principal. Estaba decidido a terminar su matrimonio.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Estamos a unos 3 capítulos para el final. Espero les guste y muchas gracias a las personas que tratan de dejar un review. Muchas gracias y saludos.


	12. Fell it all

Draco esa tarde no amenazó a su esposa, ni le exigió que le devolviera la carta simplemente le aviso que ya había iniciado el proceso de divorcio y esa misma tarde el profeta iba a lanzar la noticia. En el articulo solo diría que las causas de la separación fueron "diferencias irreconciliables ", no iba buscar dañar a su familia, ni hundirlos en la miseria pero sí dejaría de mantenerlos. Él no le debía nada a la familia Greengrass.

—Me ha sorprendido tu cambio de actitud, pensé que serías más cruel, que usarías lo del divorcio hasta que te diera la famosa carta.—Comentaba sorprendida Pantsy al leer la noticia en el Profeta.—Debo suponer que tu decisión fue a causa del Búlgaro con el que vi a Granger la otra tarde ¿Verdad?

—No amó a Astoria, no tiene caso que continuáramos fingiendo cuando ya no confio en ella.— Contestó el hombre poniéndose de pie para servirse un poco de whisky en su copa.—Solo necesitaba gritarle al mundo que pronto seré un hombre libre.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar a la nada. La última semana su infierno personal aumento alarmadamente, la tregua con Hermione se fracturó estrepitosamente. Él no podía controlar su lengua que guiada por los celos no paraba de atacar al tal Nikolai mientras la leona siendo la justiciera social lo enfrentaba con soeces comentarios. Una tarde de miércoles su pelea se intensificó a tal grado que la chica le invito a dejar su casa. Draco no tuvo el valor de ir a cenar al siguiente día, la amarga sensación cegando su racionalidad e incitando a actuar agresivo lo detuvo.

—No sé ni siquiera lo que siento.—Confesó abatido, nunca su alma había sido torturada tan cruelmente. Draco estaba perdido, cansado y destrozado por la idea de perder a Granger.—No quiero que nadie esté con ella, no soporto la idea de verla en otros brazos ¿Que significa este ciego odio que me amarga la existencia?

Apretó los dientes rabioso por todo el tortura mental que sufría al ver a la madre de su hijo con otro hombre.

—Estas enamorado.—Soltó la morena poniéndose de pie para recargarse en la mesa, a un lado del chico que seguía en la misma posición.—Cuando nos aterra perder a alguien es cuando descubrimos que lo amamos, y sé que para ti es nuevo.

—Mi boca esta amarga, ni el alcohol le da sabor, no dejo de pensar en ella.— Le dio un manotazo a la botella para tirarla al piso para llevar las manos a su cabeza y bajarla.— Nunca me había sentido tan desdichado y tan necesitado de la atención de alguien.

Draco Malfoy nunca antes trató de fomentar un lazo emocional con otro ser humano, respetaba y amaba a sus padres, a quienes creía más cercanos de su corazón ¿Ahora que le quedaba hacer? por primera vez en muchos años su cabeza era un caos, era tan distinto a lo sucedido en Marruecos, en aquella ocasión se mentalizo que sería una aventura a corto plazo. Pantsy lo abrazo por la espalda, su amigo era como un pequeño niño, quien por primera vez descubre el significado de la palabra amor. Ese sentimiento avasallador que quita el aliento y el poder de llevar las riendas de tu vida. Draco detestaba perder el control.

* * *

Hermione le regalaba una sonrisa a su hijo, quien esa mañana no estaba de buen humor. Entendía la razón de su molestia, el día anterior no le permitió a Draco ingresar a su casa, pero era imposible volver a estar los dos bajo el mismo techo. El rubio no dejaba de tratar de dirigir su vida amorosa, de limitar sus salidas, de controlarla. Ese no era el motivo por el cual ella tanto le enfrentaba, lo hacía porque le lastimaba su actitud protectora y celosa, esa que la ilusionaba con pensar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Llevó las manos a su cabeza para tapar su rostro, deseaba soltarse a llorar.

—¿Estas bien? —La voz de Harry, quien bajaba por las escaleras captó su atención. El brujo llevaba un par de maletas en las manos.— Si te sientes mal …

—No, deja de preocuparte por mi y enfócate en tu familia.—La castaña se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amigo, quien dejó las maletas en el piso. —Ya suficiente tiempo me han ayudado.

Lo abrazó cálidamente, era tiempo de que Luna volviera a su hogar, a ese que se encontraba en Grimmauld place. Era obvio que la pareja necesitaba su espacio, su intimidad, ya muchos meses estuvieron separados. Luna se unió al abrazo cuando llegó a la sala. Ella quería volver a su hogar, extrañaba a su prometido además de que Hermione ya contaba con un guardian, uno quien daría su propia alma para defenderla.

* * *

Esa tarde transcurría incómoda por el simple hecho de que ambos personajes decidieron llevar la fiesta en paz, lo cual traducido era no dirigirse la palabra. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez esa tarde una vez más dieron entrada a una una desenfrenada pelea pero entonces Cepheus se soltó a llorar, el pequeño también estaba cansado de los gritos. Draco jugaba con Cepheus sobre la alfombra en la sala mientras Hermione revisaba unos pergaminos en la mesa de la cocina.

—Voy a poner algo de música.—Draco fue el primero en abrir la boca.—¿Te molesta?

Hermione, quien había levantado la cabeza para mirar al hombre negó con un movimiento. El rubio encendió el aparato muggle para reproducir la lista de canciones favoritas de Cepheus. El bebé pataleo emocionado mientras le lanzaba la pelota a su padre. Malfoy se dedicó a sus deberes como padre mientras la castaña continuaba con el trabajo rezagado debido a que dentro de dos semanas volvería formalmente a trabajar en el ministerio.

—No quiero pelear Granger pero lo he estado pensado a profundidad.— Nuevamente Draco separaba los labios con Cepheus en sus brazos.— Creo que no es necesario que dejes a Cepheus en una guardería, mi madre se ha ofrecido a cuidarlo.

La castaña dejó la pluma a un lado, sus ojos se enfocaron en el rubio. No, no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo pasara 8 horas diarias en la mansión Malfoy. Aunque el chico jurara que sus padres estaban feliz por el nacimiento de su nieto, nada le aseguraba que no lo iban mala educar o le fueran inculcar prejuicios.

—La guardaría mágica está certificada y regulada por el ministerio, no es necesario que tu madre tenga que cuidar de Ceph.—Nerviosa contesto tratando de fingir tranquilidad.— Será más tardado ir a la mansión, es bueno para Cepheus convivir con otros niños de su edad.

—Ellos han decidido volver para ayúdate con el niño, yo mismo lo llevaré todas las mañas y podemos conectar una red flu entre el ministerio-la mansión Malfoy -tu casa. — Argumentó elevando en el aire al bebé, quien le fascinaba sentir que volaba.— No creo que haya problema, lo llevaran al parque, hay conocidos que también tiene bebés además un ejército de elfos dispuestos a protegerlo.

Hermione apretó los labios, no deseaba que su hijo se viera mezclado con las amistades del clan Malfoy. Temía le asustaba que pudieran contaminar a su hijo con sus prejuicios, con sus vanidades. No estaría tranquila al saber que su pequeño estuviera rodeado de serpientes, no podía pedir ayuda a Molly porque ya suficiente tenía con sus propios nietos.

—No quiero que mi hijo pase todo el día con desconocidos.— Argumento poniéndose de pie y rascando la cabeza.—Tus padres ni siquiera han venido a conocerlo.

—De hecho quieren venir mañana.—Rápidamente se justificó bajando a Cepheus para pasarle un muñeco.—Son sus abuelos y es normal conviva con ellos. Admite que los quieres cerca de nuestro hijo.

La mujer volvio a rascar la cabeza nerviosa. Draco endureció la mirada enojado de que Hermione creyera que sus padres eran capaces de lastimar a su propio nieto.

—La verdad si, no siento confianza en ellos.— Soltó de golpe frustrada por encontrarse entre la espada y a pared.—No olvides lo que te obligaron a ser de pequeño.

Draco chasqueo la lengua, las palabras de Hermione no le molestaba porque les daba la razón pero en ese día cualquier palabra saliendo de su boca lo tomaba como ataque directo. Nuevamente tomó al pequeño rubio en sus brazos para llevarlo al corral y dejarlo divertirse con una snitch dorada de peluche. Se dio la vuelta para rodear la mesa y quedar frente a la mujer.

—El pasado debería quedar en el pasado, no soy tan mal hombre y te puedo asegurar que ambos han cambiado.— La enfrentó acortando la distancia entre ambos.—Los Weasley tampoco lo visitan seguido pero debo suponer que por ser ellos no tendrías problema en dejarles a Cepheus.

—Es distinto.—Elevó el tono de su voz captando la atención del niño quien trataba de ponerse de pie y sujetarse en el barandal del corral.—Ellos no me han insultado o lastimado. No me opongo a que tus padres lo visiten pero no quiero su ayuda para educarlo.

Draco apretó los labios ¿Por qué ahora todo nuevamente estaba mal entre ellos? no evitaban pelear sino todo lo contrario buscaban picarse por cualquier detalle. Era como en un inicio, aunque la diferencia es que ahora él estaba consciente de amarla, las peleas lo lastimaban.

—Te guste o no Cepheus es un Malfoy y aprenderá nuestras costumbres.— La tomó por el brazo eliminando el espacio entre ambos.— ¡Por qué estas a la defensiva?

Draco disminuyó la severidad en su tono de voz, si nuevamente la retaba terminarían discutiendo y Cepheus se soltaría a pequeño rubio los seguía con la mirada desde su corral. Era un niño muy listo por ello comenzaba a llorar al verlos iniciar una pelea, era su infantil forma de detener la tormenta.

—Lo siento.—Susurro acercando su rostro, la rodeo con el brazo por la cintura.—Disculpa la manera en que he tratado de controlar tu vida privada.

La castaña se quedo sin palabras al sentir ese pecho su rostro, esos fuertes brazos sosteniendo su cintura con ternura. La sensación era distinta a otras ocasiones, un mudo anhelo de protegerla. Draco se estaba divorciando de un momento a otro la noticia saltó en los periódicos mágicos ¿Por qué ahora? Hermione cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación, era imposible dejar de querer a otra persona de la noche a la mañana.

—No soporto saber que estás enojada conmigo.—Confesó con un débil hilo de voz dejando ver su confusión interna.—No quiero ser la causa de tu tristeza o molestia. Quiero que seas feliz.

Los brazos de Hermione se aferraron al cuerpo del rubio, ella también odiaba pelear con él, se sumergió en ese suave aroma a colonia cara. Nikolai era un hombre fantástico, educado y caballeroso pero no era Draco Malfoy. Ella aunque todos los días peleará por deshacerse de ese amor simplemente no podía.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Anteriormente comenté que faltaban tres capitulo (con este dos) pero creo que voy agregar un capitulo extra para algo de lemon/lime, es necesario que la parejita haga al hermano o hermana para Cepheus jajaj Gracias por sus reviews y espero les guste el capitulo. Saludoss!


	13. Abuelos Malfoy

Esa tranquila mañana Hermione se observaba fijamente en el reflejo de espejo, usaba un elegante vestido blanco de vestir, sus cabellos delicadamente peinados formando un orgulloso moño, el maquillaje era natural y sus labios rojos. Se giró al sentir la presencia de una persona, trato de dibujar una sonrisa.

—Luces muy guapa.—El rubio comentó quedándose sin aliento.—He traído un pequeño presente.

El chico mostró una enorme caja blanca con un listón dorado, la castaña lo puso en la cama para abrirla y encontrar una exquisita capa negra, muy estilo de la familia Malfoy. Esa mañana tenía programado un desayuno con los abuelos paternos de Cepheus, en un inicio se negó asistir pero la noche anterior Draco fue amable y comprensivo en disculparse por su prepotente actitud en la última semana.

—No creo que la hayas mandado de hacer de una noche a otra ¿Verdad?.—Agregó mientras el rubio le ayudaba a poner la prenda.—Me siento muy nerviosa, nunca me había arreglado tanto para un simple desayuno un domingo por mañana.

—Lo siento pero mis padres continúan siendo muy estrictos con las buenas costumbres de la alta sociedad.—Acomodó la prenda y la abotonó de frente dibujando una sonrisa.—Quedarán impresionados por lo encantadora que eres.

Hermione negó la cabeza, se suponía que los señores Malfoy debían enfocarse en su nieto y no en ella, en teoría no sostenía una relación sentimental con Draco aunque después de disculparse volvía a ser ese encantador hombre que la abrazaba, tocaba y llenaba de piropos. Era como en Marruecos, tratando de conquistarla.

—Mi pequeño príncipe luces muy elegante. —Comentó el rubio acercándose a la cuna para sacar a un enojado rubio, el elegante traje negro con verde le molestaba.—Sé que no son las típicas prendas que usas pero la primera impresión es importante.

El pequeño rubio lanzó una bomba de baba para protestar por sus ropas, le gustaban los tonos alegres y animales plasmadas en las telas. Draco se sentía culpable de ser tan estricto en la forma de vestir de sus compañeros pero deseaba causar una espléndida impresión, sus padres no estaban muy contentos con el revuelo mediático desatado después de anunciar su divorcio. Los tres magos terminaron de arreglar los detalles unos minutos antes de dirigirse a la red flu. Draco hizo aparecer unas flores y una caja de chocolates, los favoritos de sus padres.

Hermione cerró un momento los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró nuevamente en esta fría sala, que muchos años antes fue torturada. Admitía que poseía más luz y la decoración era distinta, de cierta manera tenía una aire más acogedor y no tan lúgubre como en el pasado. Las ventanas abiertas permiten que la luz se filtre y golpe sobre los elegantes pero más modernos muebles. En cuestión de segundos al sitio arribó la señora Malfoy.

Narcissa continuaba poseyendo esa aura de gracia y soberbia impenetrable que mostró durante los juicios, sus prendas, como las de su hijo eran negras con algunos adornos verdes. Su rostro se iluminó al enfocar la vista en el pequeño niño de cabellos rubios.

—Es idéntico a ti.—Susurró emocionada extendiendo los brazos razón por la cual Cepheus se quedó quieto mirando a la extraña.—Hola corazón, soy tu abuela Cissy.

Cepheus entrecerró los ojos indeciso si aceptar esos brazos extendidos hacia él. Le llamó la atención la enorme piedra colgando de su cuello, se giró para mirar a su padre quien sonreía. Draco se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla y entregar las flores.

—Muchas gracias, son mis favoritas.—Argumento la mujer emocionada para girarse y besar la mejilla de Hermione, quien sostenía al niño.—Hola querida, luces hermosa en ese vestido.

—Gracias.—Contestó sorprendida por la dulzura expresada en el tono de voz y por el beso en su mejilla. Nunca antes creyó que a esa mujer de alta estirpe le agradará verla.

Esa no era la misma señora Malfoy de años atrás la miraba de arriba hacia abajo con un gesto de desdén. Hermione bajó la vista y se encontró con la curiosa mirada de su hijo, le regaló una maternal sonrisa para calmarlo. El primer encuentro con la matriarca del clan no fue tan malo, ahora faltaba el patriarca, a él si le tenía bastante miedo. Una par de ocasiones se lo llego a topar en el ministerio y continuaba portando una aura prepotente y orgullosa. Muchos magos públicamente negaban lazos con él pero debajo de la mesa sostenían redituables negocios. Los Malfoy seguían siendo los magos más ricos de Europa y sospechaba que del mundo mágico.

—Buenos dias hijo y señorita Granger.—La tenebrosa y apagada voz del hombre retumbó por la habitación.

El cuerpo de la leona se tensó por la penetrantes orbes grises sobre su persona, observando fijamente. Lucius Malfoy continuaba despertando ese extraña aira a su alrededor, temor y respeto. El hombre se agacho para mirar fijamente al bebé quién le devolvió la mirada. Por un par de segundos el más joven y el más viejo del Clan Malfoy se retaron.

—Hola Cepheus Malfoy.— Comentó estirando la mano para atrapar la pequeña del niño, quien soltó una risa fascinado.

Hermione no podía creer que su hijo pataleaba y gritaba de alegría por conocer a ese hombre. Cepheus levantó las manos ansioso de que su abuelo paterno lo llevará en sus brazos. Entonces Granger recordó que su hijo tuvo algunas complicaciones al conocer a los Weasley, nunca los miró con confianza, de hecho lloraba con ellos si su madre no estaba alrededor. Lucios sujetó al pequeño rubio para elevarlo en el aire y darle un beso en la frente.

Cepheus se encontraba fascinado con ese hombre que tanto se parecía a su padre pero con algunas arrugas más en su rostro, su cabello casi blanco le atraía así como los anillos en su mano.

—Hay que pasar al comedor, el desayuno está listo.—Interrumpe la anfitriona colgándose del brazo de su esposo para continuar mirando a su nieto.—Eres una preciosidad Cepheus.

El niño rubio asintió cautivado por los ojos de su abuela y por los cabellos de su abuelo.

Draco dejó la caja de chocolates sobre una mesa para acercarse a una sorprendida Hermione. La sujetó por la cintura para detenerla, le regaló una tranquilizadora mirada, el primer contacto no fue un desastroso evento.

— Nos ha ido bien ¿No crees? —Cuestionó tranquilo tomando con los dedos esa fina barbilla y obligar a la castaña a mirarlo fijamente.— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tus padres han cambiado mucho aunque no estoy segura si solo sea porque está interesado en Cepheus o en realidad se volvieron más amables.—Soltó tratando de evadir esa mirada, no buscaba ser grosera.—Es extraño verlos así.

Draco la volvió a tomar por la barbilla bajando el rostro para estar separados por centímetros, la leona alzó los brazos para colgarse de su cuello. Últimamente les agradaba mucho estar de esa manera, abrazados, acariciarse por cualquier motivo. El rubio bajó las manos para ponerlas sobre la cintura de la chica.

—Mis padres han cambiado no como yo quisiera pero nunca le harían daño a Cep y ni a ti.—Susurro acercando la punta de su nariz para que se tocaran.—Ahora ambos son parte de la familia.

—Solo soy la madre de Cepheus.—COmentó coquetamente, mordiendo su labio inferior extasiada por estar tan cerca.—Legalmente no pertenezco al clan.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa fascinado por ese toque de coqueto que se había despertado en el interior de la leona, quizá existía una oportunidad de enamorarla, no de conquistarla para llevarla a la cama. A él no le bastaba con una noche de pasión buscaba compartir su vida porque su corazón nunca se había sentido tan rebosante de alegría. La acercó más a su cuerpo para eliminar el espacio entre ambos, sus alientos se entremezclaban.

—¿Piensan acompañarnos en la mesa?—Interrumpió una femenina voz con un toque de burla.—Lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?

La rubia con falso avergonzamiento se llevó la mano para tapar su boca. Hermione, quien al escuchar la lanzó lejos a su compañero negó con la cabeza y se animó a caminar hacia el comedor, paso a un lado de la matriarca con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Draco acomodó su capa junto a la suya en un perchero al pasar a un lado de su madre, esta lo detiene sujetando su brazo.

—La señorita Granger es una respetable candidata para ser la primera ministra.—Su semblante era serio.—Espero aprendas a respetarla hasta que seas un hombre libre. Tu padre y yo no nos oponemos a una relación ya que tener a una ministra de magia en el árbol genealógico elevará más nuestro estatus, pero no estoy de acuerdo a que la rebajes a ser tu amante.

Malfoy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para caminar hacia el comedor. Sus padres dejaron atrás los prejuicios por el origen de los magos pero continuaba siendo ambiciosos aristócratas. No eran malas personas pero después de la guerra aprendieron a cambiar de piel como mejor les conviniera. El clan Malfoy debía crecer y fortalecer el mundo mágico sin importar el costo. Agregar una heroína de la guerra y futura primer ministra a su apellido era una de las ambiciones más insaciables de Lucius después de descubrir el descuido de su hijo, además no le desagrada en todo la castaña.

Hermione estaba en shock al entrar al comedor y ver que su hijo no llevaba su traje negro sino que ahora usaba un mameluco de oso y agitaba las manos emocionado al sentarse en una silla alta, a un lado de su abuelo. Lucius le trataba de dar un poco de papilla de zanahoria, que le niño disfruta emocionado.

—Era la favorita de Draco, asumimos que los genes Malfoy ganaron.— Comentó al hombre al ver tan seria a la castaña.—Por favor tome lugar, a un lado de Draco.

Granger asintió comprobando que su sitio en la mesa correspondía al puesto de la esposa de Draco, la sensación fue agridulce. Apenas unos meses antes ese sitio era de Astoria y ahora era ofrecido a ella sin ningún problema. Sus tensiones desapareció al sentir un brazo en su cintura. Draco le ayudó con la silla para que se sentará.

—Padre ¿Que rayos esta usando mi hijo?—Cuestionó sorprendido al tocar las orejas de oso.— Madre ¿Me puedes explicar ?

—Hace poco vimos que Madame Malkin confeccionó estos lindos mamelucos para una cliente y pues me parecieron encantadores.— La señora comenta acercándose a su nieto para presionar las orejas.—¿te gusto, Cepheus?

El mencionado soltó una risa fascinado por su mameluco de oso y por la comida. Cepheus no tardó mucho en amoldarse a esa casa, los colores oscuros, pinturas legumbres y muebles no le asustaron sino todo lo contrario. Era una nueva aventura en la que se sentía cómodo. Los elfos le parecieron divertidos y continuamente trataba de tocar sus narices u orejas, tiraba constantemente algo de comida al piso para que aparecieran.

—Cepheus deja de molestar a los elfos. —Argumentó la chica en tono decepcionado por notar la actitud de su hijo. —No tienes derecho de jalar sus orejas.

Un puchero se formó en ese angelical rostro al ser regañado por su madre entonces apretó los labios negándose a continuar comiendo. Granger deseaba que se la comiera la tierra, en su primera reunión con los padres de Draco su hijo hacia un berrinche.

—Cep tu madre tiene razón.—Ahora intervino la señora Malfoy sacando puffsskeins pigmeos de color morado .—Juega con esto. Draco también tenía ese mal hábito y cometimos el error de no detenerlo.

Hermione emitió una mediana sonrisa , lo dicho por Lucius fue muy cierto, los genes Malfoy dominaron por mucho a los Granger. Draco posó la palma de su mano por encima de la chica para transmitirle algo de fuerza, le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma. La señora Malfoy no dejaba de hacer algunas confesiones vergonzosas de su primogénito, el rostro del mencionado se tiñó rojo y las risas de la leona no paraban. Era casi imposible imaginarse al orgulloso y soberbio Draco jugando en el lodo con los elfos tratando de limpiarlo, usando los vestidos y tacones de su madre.

Al terminar de comer los padres e Cepheus fueron llevados a la habitación, que los abuelos acondicionaron.

La recámara era casi del mismo tamaño que todo el piso superior de la casa de Granger. Los adornos eran coloridos pero ganaban los tonos verdes, peluches referentes a animales fantásticos distintos tamaños adornaban la estancia. Una enorme cuna, un closet repleto de ropa y muebles para bebés.

—Últimamente la moda muggle se ha visto copiada por algunos magos.—Comentó Narcissa dejando al pequeño Cepheus dentro de un corral lleno de juguetes.—Debo admitir que son cosas muy lindas y buenas para el desarrollo de los niños.

—Hemos leído algunos libros referentes a la crianza de niños con herencia muggle.—Agregó Lucius causando que la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione desapareciera.—Suponemos que Cepheus crecerá con tradicciones muggles que nosotros desconocemos por ello hemos decidido investigar para entender y adoptarlas.

A Lucius no le gustaba la idea de incorporar costumbres muggles a su actividades diarias pero si deseaba a esa castaña en su familia debía poner de su parte. Algunas tradiciones eran interesantes y de cierta manera las soportaría, eso de disfrazar a su nieto de animal era un gusto culposo.

—Gracias por tomar en cuenta su herencia muggle.—Murmuró la chica apenada por haber juzgado antes de entender.— La habitación parece encantarle a Cep.

Los adultos se giraron a mirar al chico de cabellos rubios que no paraba de pelear con un peluche emocionado, le mordía la trompa al pobre niffler. Draco se acomodó a la espalda de la leona para rodearla y abrazarla fuertemente, colocó la babilla en su hombro derecho. Lucius entrelazo sus dedos con los de su esposa y también ellos se dedicaron a observar a Cepheus jugar, no les desagrada la idea de que fueran familia. Ardían en deseos que próximamente se expandiera.

* * *

N **otas de la autora** : Aqui un capitulo, espero les guste y no recuerden dejarme sus comentarios. Ya estamos a nada del final. Muchas gracias por seguirme en otra historia. Saludos.


	14. Perfect

Draco sacudió los hombros de su elegante traje negro, unos días antes Pantsy lo visitó en su oficina con una extraña invitación a una cena para festejar su cumpleaños, fue unas meses antes pero la chica lo paso fuera con su novio en turno. Le envío una carta a Hermione disculpándose por no poder asistir hoy en la tarde a cuidar Cephus, inventó que tenía una importante cena de negocios. Aplicó un poco de colonia en su ropa y peinó sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás para sujetarlos con una liga verde. Se observó fijamente en el espejo y una radiante sonrisa se dibujó, llevó los ojos a los pergaminos sobre un mueble de madera. Oficialmente podía iniciar su plan de conquista, era un hombre libre.

El mago caminó en dirección al primer piso donde se puso la capa negra y se dispuso a tomar el pequeño ramo de flores junto con unos polvos para adentrarse a la chimenea y mencionar el sitio donde se celebraría el evento. Draco como siempre usaba un sobrio y elegante traje negro, un anillo en su dedo anular con el escudo de la familia Malfoy. Al arribar al lugar destino se percató que la cena no sería un evento íntimo entre amigos sino todo lo contrario. El rubio llevó la mano a su cabello debía intentar no ser fotografiado porque si Hermione se enteraba de su pequeña mentira se le iba armar una gran lío.

—Hola Draco.—La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros corrió para saludar a su amigo. Pansy usaba un vestido verde esmeralda largo y entallado que combinaban con sus hermosos ojos verdes.— Adoro los alcatraces.

—Algo tarde pero Feliz cumpleaños.— Agregó abrazándola con fuerza y pasándole otro regalo.—Se que no te bastan las flores.

Pansy abrió la caja para encontrar una pulsera Diana de oro blanco y zafiros. La castaña emitió una vanidosa sonrisa y dejó un beso en la mejilla del invitado. Los dos amigos caminaron en dirección a un grupo de chicos, ahí se encontraba Theo con su prometida, la gemela Patil de la casa ravenclaw y Blaise con su reluciente esposa de cabellos rojos. El rubio saludo a todos amablemente sintiéndose abrumado por todo el mar de personas a su alrededor.

—¿Saben qué significa este espectáculo? —Cuestionó interesado tratando de evadir la incisiva mirada de la señora Zabini, las comadrejas no le gustaban.— Pensé que sería una cena entre amigos.

—Lo mismo pensamos pero me hizo dudar cuando me pidió invitar a Padma.—El chico abrazaba por la espalda a su hermosa novia que usaba un sari de tonos azul y morado. —No tengo la mínima idea de que hacemos aquí o que tiene planeada esa loca cabecita.

—Ha invitado a muchos periodistas y gente del ministerio de magia.—Agregó asombrada la pelirroja entonces entrecerró los ojos distinguiendo algunas personas.—¿Esa es Luna?

La pelirroja levantó la mano llamando a una pérdida chica de cabellos rubios, quien también usaba un revelador vestido rosa pastel corto, a su lado Harry trataba de responder el saludo de varios magos. Una tercera figura los acompañaba, Hermione Granger llevaba un vestido largo color negro, su cabello hermosamente regocijado en un moño y labios rojos. Los tres chicos se acercaron para saludar a la pelirroja y al resto de invitados.

—¿No sabía que las reuniones de negocio se celebraban en un salón de fiestas?—Cuestiono intrigada la castaña saludando al rubio, que la tomó fuertemente por la cintura.

—Son reuniones de alto rango.—Contestó el hombre besando la comisura de sus labios.—Luces hermosamente espectacular.

Una coqueta sonrisa se dibujó en esos labios carmín, Granger se colgó del cuello del chico para abrazarlo fuertemente. Draco hundió la punta de su nariz en el cuello para corresponder el abrazo. El resto de los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por esa intercambio de caricias tan efusivas.

—Granger ten cuidado.—Blaise interrumpió la escena causando que la pareja se separara avergonzada.— Draco ahora es un hombre libre.

Zabini le regaló una sonrisa y su rostro fue tomado por las manos de su esposa, quien le cuestionaba en voz baja el significado de esas palabras. No hubo tiempo de hacer mas preguntas y dar respuestas a las dudas porque la voz de Ron acaparó la atención, el chico se encontraba al en la entrada, por encima de unas escaleras sujetando por la cintura a una hermosa serpiente.

—Todos deben estar preguntando la razón porque los citamos en este sitio por eso seré breve.— Un feliz chico argumento con un nudo en la garganta, se notaba a kilómetros la felicidad plasmada en su rostro.— Hace unos días le he propuesto matrimonio a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, dulce, sensual y completamente perfecta ser mi esposa.

—Y ella aceptó.—Interrumpió emocionada la castaña mostrando la mano con un anillo de diamantes.—Próximamente seré la señora Pansy de Weasley.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno de los presentes en sus más locos sueños se imaginó ese enlace, ni siquiera sospechaban que estuvieran saliendo. Cada uno siempre defendió su casa y claramente hablaba mal del contrario. Un par de aplausos iniciados por Luna dieron apertura a una ronda de vítores y aplausos, felicitando a la pareja. Ronald tomó por la cintura a la chica para besarla dulcemente. Ninguno de los mejores amigos de Pansy podían creer que su amiga se entusiasmara tanto por ser un Weasley, por muchos años hablo mal de ellos, los miró por encima del hombro. Ahora era tan distinta.

—Por favor diganme que han fotografiado la expresión de Draco.—La chica arribó donde estaban sus amigos tomada de la mano de su prometido.— Te dije que te sorprendería conocer a mi novio, ahora futuro esposo.

—Ciertamente lo haz hecho.— Artículo el rubio acercándose a la chica para abrazarla, al igual que Theo y Blaise, quienes rodearon a la serpiente.— Muchas felicidades futura señora Weasley.

—Aunque lo digas en broma se escucha muy bien.—Intervino Harry para mirar a Ronald.—Me siento traicionado porque lo supiste guardar muy bien, querida ¿ Tu lo sabias?

—Yo solo te pedí ver un documental de comadrejas y serpientes.—Comentó levantando los hombros abrazándose fuertemente a la pareja.—Felicidades, te dije que los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las chicas.

Ronald asintió al comentario, la rubia fue quien lo animó a continuar sus citas con Pansy, ellos tres armaron el plan para reunir a Draco y Hermione. Al inicio le guardo ciertos rencores por que siempre quiso que Harry se casará con su hermana pero ahora al ver a Ginevra tan contenta con Blaise, entendió que quizá el destino solo es un niño caprichoso que tarde o temprano te da la pareja que no deseabas pero si la que necesitabas.

—Mi madre debe estar muy feliz por que por fin se va casar Ron.—Ginevra argumento abrazando a Pansy, tenía tiempo tratándola por ser la mejor amiga de su esposo.— Bienvenida a la familia.

—Antes de la fiesta visitamos a tus padres, pedimos su permiso para hacer oficial nuestro compromiso, ambos necesitábamos su aprobación.—Argumento la morena aferrada al brazo de su prometido.—Andan por ahí disfrutando de la fiesta.

Por el altavoz se solicitó la presencia de los futuros esposos para que fueran los encargados de abrir la piesta de melodia que dio inicio fue usada por Ronald para pedirle a Pansy ser su novia, tiempo después su esposa.

—Por favor de acompañarnos a la pista.— Ronald les indico a sus amigos.

Ron y Pansy caminaron hacia al centro de la pista. La tierna tornada dio inicio, era Perfect de Ed Sheeran. Un mago proveniente de la casa de Hufflepuff, el cual se hizo muy famoso entre los muggles. Luna caminó del brazo de Harry, Theo también se dirigió con Padma mientras Blaise era arrastrado a la pista por enamorada esposa.

-—No has traído a Nikolai? —El rubio cuestionó al oído a la castaña quien se abrazaba a sí misma mirando a sus amigos, ella negó con la cabeza.—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Granger tomó la mano delante de ella, ambos caminaron hacia la pista. Hermione se colgó al cuello del rubio sin apartar la vista, adoraba verse reflejada en esos orbes grises, sus frentes se juntaron. Draco la sostuvo por la cintura eliminando cualquier espacio entre ambos. Hermione decidió terminar con la "relación" sostenida con Nikolai, era injusto usarlo para darle celos al hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Los meses a lado de Draco solo le dieron alas extras a las mariposas. Era inconcebible dejar de amar al padre de su hijo.

—Esta mañana he recibido los papeles del divorcio y he realizando una entrevista con el Profeta, donde se explicó lo sucedido entre tu y yo en Marruecos, el porque me casé con Astoria y porque me he divorciado.— Susurró el chico bailando al ritmo de la romantica melodia.— Lo siento tanto pero debía vengarme de ella, se supone que la entrevista era para limpiar tu nombre pero terminé usando el artículo como mi última estocada hacia ella.

El rubio apretó los ojos, trataba de seguir el consejo de Luna, no ser vengativo con su ex esposa y simplemente pedir el divorcio pero no. Los Malfoy son serpientes que se vengan tarde o temprano de sus enemigos. En aquella entrevista Draco confesaba que quiso mucho a Hermione pero su vanidad de macho la lastimaron y fue la causa de separarse, se casó con Astoria porque pensó no tener futuro con la leona, su esposa escondió la carta donde le informaban que iba a ser padre pero la rompio, si él hubiese recibido la nota nunca se hubiese casado con Astoria. Se separaba de ella porque se dio cuenta que nunca lograría amarla como a Granger, la madre de su hijo. Ella era la mujer ideal y perfecta.

—Es cruel que usaras ese artículo para desenmascarar sus errores, es ruin y bajo.—Comentó honestamente, la verdad del divorcio le causaba un sabor agridulce.—Estoy decepcionada ¿Por qué ser tan malvado?

—Ella no me dio la carta aún cuando se lo rogué, aún cuando le suplique.-— Subió las manos para aferrarse a su espalda y acercarla más. Nunca antes en su vida se humilló tanto como cuando le imploró a su ex esposa por la nota. — Necesito saber que escribiste.

La chica separó su cabeza para levantar la mirada, sus manos se deslizaron por esas masculinas facciones ¿Por qué ahora le urgía conocer el interior de la carta? Le desconcentró ese golpe de honestidad, confesaba su pecado no para pelear sino simplemente no tener más secretos. Acercó sus labios y lo besó, llevaba necesitando ese intercambio de caricias desde hace mucho tiempo, la tranquilidad la inundó al notar que no fue rechazada como aquella noche. Malfoy contesto el beso, una nueva canción romántica inicio.

—Necesito saber que sientes por mí.—Le susurró con labios temblorosos, necesitado de más cariño.—Te amo, eres la mujer que nunca he buscado pero ahora sé que necesito.

Granger dibujó una mediana sonrisa para pegar la mejilla derecha con la izquierda del hombre. Sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—" _Draco, es raro llamarte de esta manera cuando aún después de tantos encuentros íntimos continuaba evocando tu apellido. No sé como iniciar esta carta después de la manera tan abrupta que me fui. Abandonarte fue mi venganza personal. Me lastimaste al presumir que fui un trofeo de cacería._

 _En un inicio la furia nublo mi mente porque mi orgullo fue lastimado pero al poco tiempo entendí que mi rabia nada tenía que ver con mi ego. He llorado tanto al comprender que me he enamorado de ti. Te quiero como a nadie, deseo una vida contigo. Hay veces que me imagino a mi misma como la protagonista de las novelas más cursis y tú mi príncipe, ambos luchando para tener un "y vivieron felices por siempre". Es un sentimiento amargo creciendo en mi interior, ahora sé que no puedo escapar y la única manera de ser libre es confesar._

 _Hoy he ido a San Mungo y me han dada una increíble noticia. Seré la madre de tu primer hijo y ese bebé me ha dada lo valentía que tanto caracteriza a mi alma mater._

 _Generalmente tengo muchas palabras en mi boca pero hoy me he quedado muda. Draco no eres el hombre que buscaba pero si el que necesito para ser feliz. Te amo Draco y deseo formar una familia contigo._ "

La dulce voz se detuvo al igual que los movimientos. Draco se separó para fijar sus orbes grises, ella llevaba tanto tiempo amándolo. La culpa salpicó sus labios, temblaron por el remordimiento. Unos dedos sobre sus mejillas le trajeron un poco de paz.

—Draco, mis sentimientos no han cambiado en todo este tiempo.— Besó esos cerrados labios, la punta de sus narices se rozaron.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Creo que estamos a nada del final, en "teoría" este es el final pero falta una noche candante. Espero les haya gustado el fanfic, en un inicio solo era la idea de un oneshot pero se extendió a 15 cap. Muchas gracias por leer mis locas/malas historias Dramione. Saludos.


	15. Cepheus

La apasionada pareja logró escabullirse fuera de la fiesta después de que Ronald y hermanos decidieron dedicarle una canción a la futura integrante de la madriguera. Eran todo un show que Pansy disfrutó en cada momento. Los labios pálidos devoraron sin piedad esa apetitosa boca, los magos cruzaron la chimenea entrelazados en un solo individuo. La falta de aire les obligó a separarse entonces sus mirada se cruzaron, el deseo acumulado en los últimos meses fue tangible.

—Aquella noche desee tanto acariciarte de las maneras más obscenas que se me ocurrían.—Susurró cargado de deseo quitándole la capa a la mujer y girarla para besar la nuca.—Tuve que usar hasta el último grado de mi cordura para detenerme.

Los fríos labios de la serpiente se marcaron en el cuello, sus manos llegaron al cierre del vestido para lentamente ir bajando, cuando llegó al final sus manos se encargaron de deshacerse de la prenda. La hambrienta boca dejó marcas en hombros, cuello, omoplato derecho y dedos vagaban por el borde superior del boyshort de encaje color negro.

La chica usaba un sensual conjunto de encaje negro, un sujetador tipo strapless y un liguero negro sujetando las medias. Draco abrazó a la castaña por la espalda y posó las mano en sus caderas, las cuales se levantaron para pegarse a su entrepierna. Un bulto se formaba en la parte baja del hombre debido a la continua fricción de los glúteos de la mujer. Una mano blanca se deslizó desde el hombro y se metió bajo la tela para alcanzar el seno izquierdo. Un gemido escapó de los rojos labios de la mujer al sentir la presión contra su pecho.

—Solo con tenerte cerca mi piel se erizaba.—Con ronca voz el rubio hundió la boca en el omóplato derecho mientras su mano continuaba sujetando con fuerza el seno.—No dejaba de soñar contigo.

Ambas manos detuvieron sus actividades, el hombre se alejó y obligó a la mujer a girarse. Malfoy se deshizo de la pesada capa, la cual fue a dar al piso seguido del saco. Granger se colgó de su cuello para atacar esa boca, introdujo la lengua sin un gramo de pudor, una interminable guerra dio inicio entre esos hambrientos labios. No hubo un ganador porque la falta de oxígeno los separó. El hombre llevó el dedo índice y medio al interior de esa boca, una húmeda lengua los lamió con sensualidad, al estar completamente mojados los bajo e introdujo bajo la tela de encaje, se frotaron contra un botón escondido en la intimidad de la castaña. Nuevos gemidos escapan de los labios.

La castaña levantó la vista para verse reflejada en los perversos orbes grises, aquella oscura faceta de la serpiente fue la razón de su atracción en Marruecos. Esa forma tan obscena de tocarla como nadie antes lo hizo, sin pedir permiso, sin ser agresivo simplemente erótico. Mordió su labio inferior, sus piernas temblaban ante la invasión de esos dos dedos tocando su intimidad, sus manos continuaban atadas al cuello del hombre, quien emitió una mediana sonrisa al sentir como la parte agredida se humedece por la intrusión.

—La primera noche que te ví en el bar en Marruecos tuve que ir al baño a masturbarme como un hormonal adolescente. —Confesó al oído al percibir cómo la mujer luchaba para no continuar gimiendo.— ¿Eso te calienta? Hermione.

La mencionada abrió los ojos extasiada porque esos dedos tocaron algo en su interior que explotó. Un perversa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios rojos, dedos de piel color canela delinearon a cada una de las masculinas facciones, nuevamente sus labios entraron en contacto e introdujo lengua para saborear el espacio más escondido en esa cavidad, su manos se afianzaron en el pecho y de un golpe obligó al hombre a caer sobre el sillón detrás de él. Se sentó en su regazo y continuó el ataque.

—Aquella noche que me rechazaste me lastimaste pero ahora entiendo porque.—Llevo la boca a la oreja, la lengua lamió el lóbulo derecho consiguiendo un masculino quejido.—Sí Draco, me moja el solo pensar que se te pone dura cuando me ves.

La leona no estaba jugando limpio, era obvio que se vengaba porque atacaba los puntos débiles del hombre. Malfoy se excitaba al escuchar a la heroína de la guerra usar palabras obscenas con intenciones sexuales, morder su lóbulo era una de sus más grandes debilidades. La chica bajó del regazo para acomodarse en medio de las piernas, quitó el cinturón, desabotono el pantalón y bajó la bragueta.

Draco no se daba el lujo de parpadear porque muy pocas ocasiones la mujer se comportaba tan osada, observó cómo su erección era liberada de su prisión de tela, la punta de una lengua se deslizaba desde la base hasta el glande, se enrollaba como si fuera una paleta buscando llegar al centro para encontrar el premio. Unos graves gemidos escaparon por la garganta del hombre al sentir como su hombría salía y entraba de una húmeda cueva, que lo chupaba y absorbía con fuerza.

—Me haces sentir como un mocoso puberto. —EL hombre comentó deteniendo los movimientos de la mujer. —Ven aquí, quiero correrme dentro de tí.

Una malvada sonrisa se posó en las femeninas facciones del rostro de tonalidades canela, la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el boyshort quedando solamente con las medias, el liguero y el sostén. Draco se quitó la camisa para lanzarla algún punto de la sala, invitó a la chica a sentarse sobre él, llevó su excitación para que la punta estimulará la zona vaginal, fue ingresando con cuidado hasta que unas apretadas paredes lo atraparan.

—Extrañaba el calor de tu cuerpo.—Susurro moviendo las caderas para penetrarla con suavidad.—Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

Las manos blancas se posaron en las caderas para subir por la espalda y llegar al broche del sostén, liberó aquel pecho que se erguía extasiado por el contacto. El hombre sacó la lengua para lamer la areola del seno derecho, se enrollo en el pezón, lo chupo con fuerza, clavó sus blancos dientes provocando un quejido por lo cual la mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Hermione bajaba y subía las caderas por esa extensión de carne unida a su cuerpo, su pezón izquierdo era pellizcado por unos dedos mientras el seno derecho era atacado por una hambrienta boca.

—Eres el hombre mas sexi del mundo.—La mujer susurró llevando las manos al cuello para dedicarle una penetrante mirada.—Sabes cuando ser un vulgar hombre y cuando comportarte como un caballero.

Una profunda estocada acarició un punto en el interior de la chica, quien se dobló ante la sensación arrebatadora que la sumergía en un profundo orgasmo que se repetía continuamente ante el ciclo bestial de las embestidas, sus caderas se movían por instinto, ansiosas del contacto íntimo y eufórico. Los gemidos eran un coro en armonía, la boca del hombre dejó de torturar los pezones para ahora dejar marcas en el cuello. Las uñas de la mujer rasgaban la nívea piel de la espalda, de esos bien formados omoplatos. Los amantes disfrutaban del vaivén de caderas hasta que explotaron y juntos llegaron a un punto donde los colores eran tangibles.

—Te amo. —Le susurró con los labios pegados a los de ella.— Eres mía como yo soy tuyo.

La leona acunó el rostro, lo acarició con suma ternura porque la palabra amor era nueva en el vocabulario del hombre, descubrir su significado y vivirlo sería una montaña rusa de emociones. Ella estaba dispuesta a ser su compañera de viaje, mordió el labio inferior para después pasar la lengua como si tratara de curar la herida. El hombre se deshizo del pantalón para ponerse de pie con las piernas de la mujer rodeando su cadera, un movimiento de varita mando a volar los objetos encima de una mesa.

—Eso fue el calentamiento.—Comentó depositando a la leona sobre la mesa de madera, en medio de sus piernas.—Llevo mucho tiempo guardando mis ganas.

—Yo estoy dispuesta de exprimirte hasta la última gota.—Contestó haciendo más fuerte el agarre de sus piernas, colocó las manos sobre la mesa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.—Cariño tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos.

Una perversa sonrisa apareció bajo la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana de la sala. Malfoy llevó nuevamente la boca a ese pecho desnudo, hundió el rostro entre ambos montes, besó la piel, lamió cada célula a su alcance y dejó marcas de su paso. En su entrepierna nuevamente una erección se levantaba orgullosa, comenzó a embestir a la castaña, la suavidad no era necesaria, el vaivén se volvió más demandante y salvaje. Granger enrollaba sus piernas en la desnuda cintura del hombre, sus dedos envueltos en las medias acariciaban los firmes glúteos de su amante que no paraba de penetrarla con fuerza.

La noche era jovèn y aunque ellos no tanto continuaban teniendo fuerzas como dos adolescentes hormonales en su primer encuentro. Los gemidos invadieron cada rincón de esa pequeña casa, dos cuerpos sudorosos y cargados de lujuria se comprimieron hasta volver un solo ser.

* * *

El ruido de un par de objetos golpeando el piso causó que el sueño de cierto rubio se interrumpiera. Draco estiró el brazo buscando a su compañera pero entonces descubrió que estaba solo. Se levantó asustado de que la noche anterior hubiese sido solo un sueño, se enredó en la sábana para ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección del estruendo. Se encontró a Hermione usando su camisa tratando de recoger unos frascos vacíos que rodaban por el suelo.

—¿Qué sucedido?— Le cuestionó para abrazarla por la espalda y hundir sus labios en lo rizos avellana.— Te he extrañado.

—Estoy buscando la poción anticonceptiva, sé que Luna es una chica precavida y debe tener sus reservas.— Argumento la girándose para mirar fijamente al rubio.—Pero mis amigos tiene una muy buena vida sexual y no queda nada.

Draco hizo un gesto de asco ya que no le interesaba saber con qué regularidad el héroe de la guerra mantenía relaciones con la reina de las hadas. Hermione se colgó a su cuello, beso los labios.

—¿Para qué necesitas la poción? mis padres estarían contentos con un segundo nieto o nieta.—Argumentó emocionado sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura, entonces algo hizo clic en su interior. —¿Donde esta Cepheus?

La leona movió la cabeza mientras emitía una sonora carcajada.

—¿Enserio Draco?—Le cuestionó con un falso puchero besando la punta de su nariz.—Apenas te das cuenta de que nuestro hijo no está. Lo he dejado con sus abuelos Malfoy.

El rubio rubio levantó la ceja coquetamente para tomar en sus brazos a la chica y cargarla, tenían tiempo para un mañanero. Al dar el primer paso la sábana cayó al piso, evento que no le importo mucho. Granger no se quejo con la idea de un segundo hijo asi que deberian continuar intentándolo, además no tenían condones muggles y ni poción, pero si muchas ganas de continuar "haciendo un hermano para Cepheus" mientras sus abuelos lo cuidaban.

* * *

Cepheus ladeo la cabeza hacia el extremo derecho para dibujar una juzgadora sonrisa, su abuelo Lucius formaba un puchero molesto en sus labios debido a que fue obligado a usar unas orejas de oso. Su abuela Cissy cubría la boca con el dorso de la mano para no dejar escapar un carcajada. El rubio entonces soltó una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que usa para manipular a su madre para que le de galletas.

—Abu, Abu.—Repitió tiernamente mirando al hombre de mayor edad entonces el gesto de molestia se borró para dar paso a unos enamorados ojos de borrego, muy raros en Lucius Malfoy.— Abu, Abu….

El hombre olvidó la situación de las orejas y caminó para alzar al rubio en sus brazos y llenarlo de besos. Cepheus aprendía día con día la forma más sutil de hacer su voluntad con los seres queridos que lo rodeaban, le agrada sentirse de esa forma. Los elfos también eran seres muy fáciles de dominar.

—Mi pequeño brujo eres muy listo.—Susurró la abuela acercándose al niño y depositar un beso.—Hay muchas cosas que enseñarte.

Cepheus soltó una risa cuando su abuela Cissy le guiño el ojo, ella era su favorita y quien mas lo comprendía.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : muchas gracias por leer el fic, hemos llegado al final. Estoy contenta porque ya es el segundo fanfic Dramione que terminó, tengo muchos otros y deseo cerrarlos, todos. Aunque imaginar al Dramione con el bebé es muy tentativo no quiero alargar la historia. Tengo la intención de mas adelante crear un fanfic donde el Dramione tenga muuuchos niños. Muchas gracias por los reviews, muuchas gracias por su apoyo. Saludos.

 **Nota** : No soy buena con esto del lemon pero quise cumplir mi promesa, una disculpa y gracias.


End file.
